Hazel and Gold (Prequel to Fate Blood Reign)
by Princess Romeo
Summary: After escaping the Mages Association, Hazel Matterhorn has become a vagabond who kills any executioner or mage in her path. Upon returning to Fuyuki, she begins to see her past creep up on her. And with a certain King of Heroes thrown into the mix, she begins to question how far she should go to fight for her life.
1. Chapter 1: The King of Heroes

Chapter 1: The King of Heroes

I'm not one to judge people on their past, but it seems like that is all others see me for. I've been fighting for my life since I escaped, but it isn't exciting. The Mage's Association thinks that they can take me but they have no idea what they created.

I've been on the run for a while now, jumping from city to city as soon as I'm discovered. Killing mages or executioners, or whoever was in the way. I never ran away from a fight, but once I won I would skip town. A change of territory is nice, especially when both sides are unfamiliar with the terrane.

I am in Fuyuki again, after five years. I don't know what it is about the city but it's probably the memories that it holds. But, right now I enjoy the silence. Walking by the river with a bridge that is still under construction. There is debris in the river, from an unknown battle, but I only saw the fire that followed.

It's been forever since I could just walk without distraction. I had tried to stay out of sight for a while. I would find underground boxing matches to keep me entertained, make a few bucks to get from place to place. That's how I got here, with only one hundred dollars left over in my jean pocket.

I try not to draw attention to myself with my outfit. I have a long sleeved black a gray striped shirt under a black cropped jacket with sleeves that puff out like a nineteen eighty's bridal gown. My black lace up boots and skinny jeans made most people think that I was a normal punk up to no good. And to finish off the look, I had some leather biker gloves to cover my palms.

Most of the time the Mage's Association didn't recognize me until I opened my eyes. My hair was black and wavy, shoulder length. But my eyes are a bright yellow thanks to the experiment that they did on me. That how they find me most of the time. They ask around find me, then I kill them, and move on. It's that simple.

I only wish I could have some competition. They never send experienced mages, it is always the newcomers. Almost like they are trying to kill of the younger generation. All I want is a challenge, a situation where I feel I may have to make an effort that could risk my life. That is what I wanted, a thrilling battle. I'm 20 after all, I would think that I'd be able to fight someone that could make me break a sweat.

"Hazel Matterhorn." Damn. They found me again. I turned around, might as well see the faces of those I was about to kill.

"Hello, it's always a pleasure to see you all." There were seven total. The one who spoke had more experience. He would have to go down first.

"You're under arrest, for the deaths of 73 mages, 32 executioners, and treason." I was shocked.

"Wow, I thought I killed more." They didn't have a sense of humor, I would have to fight.

"This isn't a joke Hazel. We are ordered to take you in dead or alive." That had changed since the last group that tracked me down. I was told I had to be alive, which made it easy.

"Then I hope you said good-bye to your families." I prepared to fight. I had discovered something being outside of the facility. They had implanted two rods in arm. These were meant to amplify my magic, but I found that I could also use electricity to increase my mana. What they didn't notice was that I was already collecting mana, because all of the street lamps on the river walk had gone out except the ones that we stood under.

It began. Most of them were not armed except for the elder for the seven. He had a sword and gun. They casted their spells all at once, but I deflected them with a shield. There attacks had power together, but it wasn't enough to take down my shield. I could use little effort with the electricity as a second supply of mana.

"Really, that's it?" They were scared. I was in control, and the others could see but the elder wasn't intimidated. He told them to regroup and I thought it would be best to move the fight elsewhere, by the river was too noticeable, so I began running.

There was a junkyard nearby through some tunnels. That way we could actually fight and not have to worry about the cops being called. I ran into a tunnel, and began to shoot volleys just to get an idea of where they all were. I managed to shoot a blast one through someone's chest and another through a person's side. Though they're attacks were strong, they were poorly executed. I wasn't worried about the rookies because of their power, but the elder mage would be a threat. I couldn't sense his energy.

They kept firing blindly as we went down the tunnels and I turned toward the junkyard. The cars were piled so high that the stood above the light posts. Though they blocked the view of the city, the sky was clear and the moon was full; however the attacks stopped. They were only hiding, trying to trap me. I sensed out the area, there were five and I had killed two in the tunnel. This was going to be easy.

I waited for them to attack. Though I knew where they were, it was a matter of seeing who would break first.

"Stop this Hazel." It was the elder mage. He was on top of a large car pile, with the moon as a back drop.

"It's simple, you just have to leave me alone." That's all I wanted, to enjoy life without annoyances.

"We can't do that, you're too dangerous." I could sense two mages behind me they were moving.

"Only because I escaped." I turned and shot the legs of the two behind me so they couldn't get far. I faced the elder mage again.

"You should tell your rookies it's impolite to interrupt a conversation."

"They were only a distraction." I saw a truck coming at me from my right side. I caught it in a yellow force field and threw it at the elder mage. The other two kept throwing cars as I ran to the other side of the junkyard. I reached the gate but there was only one exit, which was where I entered. I had to kill them here, I didn't run from fools like these, especially when I could take them. I stood by the fence, and waited for them. It was time to test my new technique. They stood in a line, ready to cast a spell.

"You're trapped." I wasn't, but they were naïve. I noticed the elder mage had a radio, he was trying to contact the main facility. It was perfect.

"Oh, I guess I am." I held up my hands. He reached for the radio, and let him talk.

"We found her. She's dead." Before he hung up the transmission, I casted a volley. Because of the electricity I shot a volley through the radio and then through his body. I could sense the nerves and I was able to control his movements.

I dragged him over towards me and made him grab his gun and point it out. He screamed.

"Attack, do something!" The rookies were confused. They didn't want to hit their leader. I went down the line, making him fire. Two were shot in the head and the others moved out of the way. They tried to attack from my sides but I only need my right hand to control the mage. I created a yellow sword and stabbed it though the person's chest. The other was shot through the neck and then the head. I let go of the elder mage. He was to only one left. He was appalled by what I made him do.

"Who do you think you are? To murder your own?"

"I told you, I'd like to be left alone."

"But you still have family." It couldn't be. She couldn't still be alive. Not after the explosion

"What do you know about Rikki?" He smirked.

"Got you." He had used a cloning spell. I man in front of me was just an illusion. I put up a force field but it broke. He swung his sword, but missed. I ducked and created a sword of my own from the mana I had left. After possessing him, I had little left. I needed to kill him, he knew my weakness.

We fought, his sword against the one I created. My weapon looked like a lightning bolt against his blade. He was powerful, but not strong enough to take me. But I made a fatal error, I tripped over one of the bodies he had shot. I fell and he lunged for me. I made a shield but he slowly began to tear it apart. My mana was draining fast, after creating those big force fields, I could barely make one to protect myself. I what could I do? I'd hate to run, but I didn't have enough to take him alone. And then, out of nowhere, a miracle.

A spear pierced him through the chest. The blood splattered on my golden shield. It looked like it came from one of the tall piles of cars, but I couldn't sense another mage. It was as though someone was watching out for me. Or they had a vendetta against the Mages Association too.

Either way, I could hear sirens. It was obvious that the demonstration at the river was recognized. Also, flying cars were quite uncommon. I grabbed the spear, maybe its owner wanted it back. Or, I could sell it to pay for a ticket out of here.

I jumped over the fence. I had to restore my mana, get a goodnight's rest, and move on.

I went down alleyways and gravel streets. I wanted to be quiet, and not draw attention to myself. There was a tunnel underneath a small bridge, which lead outside of the city. The traffic passed above but the area beneath was just a walk way. Some people had abandoned boxes and other debris. There was a mattress that was riddled with holes but it was better than sleeping on the ground.

The spear was still in my hands and I was looking at it closer sitting down on the mattress. It was old, ancient even. It appeared to be made from gold, and the inscriptions was some form of Mesopotamian. I couldn't read the inscription but some of the characters looked familiar from scrolls I studied as a child. The only words I could encode were "King of Uruk".

"That does not belong to you, mongrel." It was a male voice. I still chuckled.

"I haven't been called that in a while." I didn't want to look at first. By the voice and the weapon, I had a feeling he was more powerful, or experienced. But my eyes peeked. He had blonde hair and red eyes. He was in a white shirt and snake skinned pants, which was definitely a sign he didn't know who lived in this part of town.

"I'll give it back." It wasn't a problem for me. I wasn't going to be a thief if he came back for his weapon, I was just covering up the attack.

"Really?" He scoffed. "It's been tainted by vile hands." Okay, did he not understand how fighting worked? Weapons get used, they get bloody, and that's about it.

"Sorry for the blood, but if I left your spear there, the Mages Association would be on the hunt for whoever possessed the weapon. And I would think you'd want to be left alone."

"You have no idea who you are talking to." I had a guess. The weapon was familiar, but he may want to be entertained.

"That's true." I didn't stand until now. He wouldn't kill me, he just wanted to feed his ego. "So please tell me."

"I don't need to disclose anything to you." So he was playing hard to get. He was used to having others obey him, maybe even ask if it was okay to breath in his presence.

"Well, may I have permission to guess?"

"Entertain me."

"You're old."

"How dare you insult…" I just laughed.

"Relax, I mean the weapon is from ancient times. It's a spear from the Mesopotamian era. I can't make out the inscription fully, but my guess is that it was a gift, probably for a king because this is laced in gold." I placed the spear into a grass spot where the cement was buckled.

"So, what is your guess?" There was only one legend I could think of that would have this weapon.

"You must be the King of Heroes. Gilgamesh." I had enough mana to cleanse the spear of my finger prints and blood. "There, your spear is clean from my veil hands." I bowed.

"You have an eye for treasure."

"Thank you. When I'm not killing mages I enjoy reading. History fascinates me."

"As it should." He took the spear and opened a golden portal. The spear was sucked back inside and the portal disappeared. That must have been part of the gate. I couldn't imagine what treasures where behind it. The infinite weapons. But that didn't explain my biggest question.

"So, what is a king doing in Fuyuki?" How could he still be alive? Did someone summon him? I was intrigued.

"It's none of your concern. I just wanted my treasure back." Of course he would say that. I held my tongue. I needed to rest.

"All right. Then I'll let you be on your way." He began to walk away. But then stopped and turned around.

"What is your name?"

"Hazel." I paused. "But if you prefer mongrel then that works too."

"Hazel." I wondered if he had seen the fight. Of course I wouldn't challenge him. Especially since I hadn't seen the full power of his gate of Babylon. But why would he help me? Probably because he had nothing better to do.

"Don't think I saved you out of mercy. I was bored. " My prediction was right.

"I know that." Guess I was good at reading people. He was at the end of the tunnel and I almost shouted my final remark. "I may be a mongrel but I'm not stupid." He let out a chuckle.

"Farewell Hazel." He disappeared in a golden mist, and I sat back on the mattress.

"Goodnight, King of Heroes." I fell asleep quickly. It was just another day gone.


	2. Chapter 2: The Past and the Priest

Chapter 2: The Past and the Priest

I didn't get the best night's rest but it was enough to restore my mana. The holes in the mattress meant the springs would occasionally poke into my back. It was better that a dagger, but it still woke me up throughout the night.

The sun was up which meant I would begin a typical day in the life of Hazel Matterhorn.

During the day I would try to go to public places. Diners, libraries, places where if the Mage's Association were to go after me, they couldn't attack with witnesses. They would not risk the lives of others and the exposure. I was smart and in my mind it wasn't really cowardly, I just wanted time to relax, and controlling the environment was something that made it easy to insure my safety.

The library was my favorite place to go, even if I couldn't read the languages fluently. People looked at me and were surprised. I guess dressing like a punk means I should be smoking cigarettes on the stoop and vandalizing private property. Whatever; everyone has an excuse for why people behave the way they do. I kill mages and executioners to protect myself, while others call me a murderer.

I ended up in the world literature section. I figured if I could find a copy in English, I could read the Epic of Gilgamesh again. There was one, with corners ripped and a title that had faded over time. It had been a while since I read it, the last time was when I was ten.

I had a life before this. I wasn't always killing to protect myself. I did have a family, but they were taken from me.

My father, Charles Matterhorn, was a mage but worked as an archivist. He collected rare and sacred artifacts from around the world. He would switch sides between the Mages Association and the Church, depending on what supplies were needed and who paid him more. Though he was seen as weak for basically being a librarian, he was a strong fighter and mage. He saw that knowledge always gave an upper hand, and that the fighting would come later.

My mother Leila was a seventh generation mage, just as he was, which was rare to find. Though our family's magic was strong, we were humble about it. We did not live in a big mansion to expose our wealth, but instead lived in suburbia.

He would call me his little explorer because I was always looking through his things. I would often help clean weapons, and whenever he brought a new artifact back I would try to guess where it came from. I learned a lot from him and it still sticks with me. I always read what I could to understand and identify where things came from. I caught on quickly, and my dad was so proud that someone would carry on his family legacy. But that didn't keep the Mage's Association away from us.

I began flipping through the pages of the epic. It was short, so I took my time enjoying the prose. It was funny how after meeting the King of Heroes, I could see more of the selfish acts. I had always been reminded by my father how powerful these legendary heroes were, and that still didn't help. I guess when you are that powerful you are bound to have a god-complex. Heck, I even act like that.

I managed to get to Enkidu's death but my mind kept wandering back to the past. My father always let me read and discuss these books with him. I closed it, I couldn't focus. I put the book back and walked out of the library. I just needed to clear my head.

My mother was kind, she mostly spent time with my sister, Richelle. I always called her Rikki. She had the best smile, with big brown eyes and the same black hair. She was shy unlike me. I would always have to ask for things or take blame because she was too afraid to be a burden or be wrong.

Of course that changed when we were taken. It was winter, we still had the tree up though it was after the New Year. I was helping my father with dishes and Rikki was playing with a doll under that tree. Mother was with her. She was 6 at the time and I was 10.

I heard a knock at the door. It was almost ten, I remember that. And my dad looked, fearful of what they had come for.

"What is it Father?"

"Wait here, Hazel." He set down the plate but I saw he had a dagger in his pocket. I believe it was his father's, and was given to him when he became a full-fledged magus. I stood and watched them enter.

"Where are they?" My father pointed at me. They came at me and held me down. One in particular had silver hair and glasses. He stared at me then scoffed.

"They'll do." He walked out and I was taken. I could see my father's face holding back tears. My mother was emotionless. Rikki seemed to go quietly, as though she was prepared. I was confused, Father gave me a hug though they tried to restrain me.

"Hazel, I'm sorry. Please, go be my explorer."

"Father. Please, what's happening?" Rikki had already been taken to the car. I was walking out. And the man with the silver hair remained in the house. Through the crack of the door I saw him pull out a gun. There was a few shots fired but there was still motion. The car drove away before I could see if my parents were still alive.

They are dead now, I'm sure of it. Mostly because when Rikki and I were brought to the Mage's Association, the silver haired man was there. He stared at my sister and I like we were specimens, which is exactly what he thought of us.

"You should feel honored. You've been chosen for a special experiment."

"Where are our parents?" I said. "What did you do?" He chuckled. That's when I saw the dagger in his pocket. Blood still on the blade.

"We're your family now, Hazel." He stared into my eyes. "But you will call me Augustus. Think of me as your new father." I didn't do anything. I just pouted.

"I want mommy." Rikki began to cry. The one time she couldn't stay silent, but she didn't understand what was going on. Augustus kicked her in the head, across the room. I ran over to her.

"She's dead. This is your life now." Rikki had a bruise. I was enraged but remained stoic. He was one of the Mage's Association. But he became my worst nightmare for the next five years.

Both Rikki and I were implanted with amplifiers. It was painful. Rikki's went into her back and I had one in each arm. I remember that they bounded them to our magic circuits, seeing the blood and feeling each circuit be ripped and put back into place. It was worse than any injury I could imagine. But I took it and so did she. I tried not to scream because Rikki was hysterical and I couldn't bear to see her cry. That was only the beginning. My hazel eyes turned gold, and Rikki's became a bright fuchsia.

For five years we trained and worked for the Mage's Association. For the most part Rikki and I were practicing how to use our amplifiers, fighting various weapons and spells to know how to defend ourselves. But once in a while we were called when they were unable to eliminate a target the first time. That's how I saw them, not as people. Rikki and I were able to take them out on the first try. It was easier for me than Rikki, she still had hope that we didn't have to kill, but then she would get tortured. Most of the time I took the final blow and lie so that I would get the brunt of the punishment for not finishing the job.

But it was here in Fuyuki where I had turned my back on the Association. Rikki and I were told that the bridge had been attacked and that a giant monster was spotted. There was something about a gold blast but they had mostly told us to check it out, and I didn't ask further.

When we arrived there was a black cloud that formed in one of the suburbs and we had a disagreement. I didn't know what that cloud was, but I had a feeling that it would explode. I wasn't going to see who caused it because it was a powerful force, I felt it was better to evacuate people in the area. However, Rikki was scared and said to leave them. We had been given orders that if it was too dangerous to let it be and leave. We had killed innocents in the past because they had seen too much, but this would be genocide.

I hadn't realized it but as I walked I had wandered into the suburb. Guess fate has a funny way of taking you where you don't want to go. It was a forest now but the ground still felt like ash. They hadn't rebuilt it, probably because it was a mass grave site. The night came back in my mind, I sat down on a bench as I remembered the flash of fire.

My instinct was right that night. The cloud erupted in flames and I put up my shield. I couldn't protect her, She was too far away. If I expanded the shield it wouldn't be strong enough to protect us from the flames. So I grabbed the closest person I could find, and little boy with red hair. I encased him in a gold shield, and Rikki stared at me. The fire in cased my shield but it broke just before the blast resided. The boy flew and hit his head on a rock. A piece a metal hit my calf before the blowing flames ended. I covered my wound with cloth from a dead person's clothes and began to search.

I called for Rikki, but I couldn't see or hear her. She had to be dead. I had no family now. As I walked amongst the bodies, I realized that the Association could have prevented this. Why would they tell us to let it be if we were supposed to investigate? Unless they knew what was going on and felt that if it was in the final stage to let it be.

My only guess was that they would want to wipe out anyone who saw the bridge incident. Pass it off as a terrorist attack or something. I just wished it had never gotten to that point, but being that I was alone now I felt it was best to explore. See the world and the places my father would talk about. After that explosion I thought they would declare me dead and find the next kid to experiment on.

I sat on the bench for a bit, enjoying the breeze. The sun was beginning to set and I was glad that for once I could sit and feel the sun on my face without having the past echo in my head. I closed my eyes but it wasn't long before I heard a familiar voice.

"You're still here." It was Gilgamesh. Seems I can never have one second to myself.

"Yeah, I needed to recharge." I thought it was strange that he would have followed me. "Have you been watching me all day?" He sat on the bench next to me.

"I was told to. Trust me I have better things to do." Did someone want me dead? I wasn't sure. Thinking that he was _that_ King of Heroes only meant that he wouldn't work under anyone, unless he respected them.

"Look I was going to get out tonight so you don't have to follow me. You can go back to your business."

"Why leave so soon? I have an acquaintance who would like to meet you." So there was someone else. I figured it was who would know my name.

"Is he going to kill me?" Gilgamesh chuckled but there was hesitation, as though that would be a possibility.

"Please Hazel, this would be a civil matter. He said that you may remember his name. Kirei Kotomine?"

I remembered him. My father was good friends with the family, and often did business with them. I was little when I met him but he seemed to be a kind man. Silent, but did not appear to be harmful unless he had to be. I could trust that he would not attack me for one night.

"Yes, the name sounds familiar." I stood up. "I guess I could pay him a visit."

"Good. Come this way." I wondered what he had been up to. He had a reputation as one of the more ruthless executioners for the Church, but he had since retired. Personally trusting him would be a mistake. But I can at least hold conversation with him, to see what he wants with me.

We walked in silence, I would occasionally look around the forest. We got to the church and I opened the door. Gilgamesh vanished in a gold mist and I enter.

"Hello?" I asked. There was no lights except what was left of the sunset.

"Hazel Matterhorn." I forgot how low his voice was. But a priest has to make sure his presence is known.

"Yeah?" I stood in the middle of the aisle. I didn't want to go closer unless I knew it wasn't a trap.

"Please sit. You don't have to be afraid." I didn't move.

"I'm not. Just cautious."

"I wouldn't invite you here if I were to kill you." I had heard that many times, but he wouldn't kill in his own church. I stepped forward and sat in the first pew.

"That's true. Executioners believe in ambush, kill, and run. Mages like to present themselves."

"So you have a record. Over one hundred kills in the past five years. That's impressive for your age."

"Thank you."

"And you took no mercy in killing. Like you enjoy it." That wasn't completely true, but I had to play along.

"I always like a good fight. But none of them were challenging, they were simple to kill."

"So you want a challenge?"

"Well it would be nice to have peace and quiet. But as long as they are in my path I'll kill them." Though I was alone, my mind was never clear. The past would always be imprinted on me.

"So you don't care for their families?" He was asking the morality questions. I guess as long as I am in a church I can answer honestly.

"They made an oath as you do. They vow they would die for the Mage's Association, and their families understand that."

"So that's how you justify it." It was Gilgamesh. "At least you don't have remorse for them."

"They're dead. They don't need my sympathy. And if someone wants to avenge them. Then fine, I'll kill them too." Kirei had a grim smile. The moon silhouetted his face.

"I like your demeanor. Your father had the same ideas."

"I remember you." I paused. "My father said he could trust the Kotomine family to finish what they begin."

"Charles spoke about you often. Told me you would be the next archivist. He also said you helped him clean my blades, right?"

"I recall it." I was scared to do it. When I was younger, I thought of how many people he killed with those blades. Never thought I would become someone with as many kills, but a child can never know what the future holds.

"I was sorry to hear about his passing. He was excellent at his job."

"I appreciate that."

"You can stay here for the next few days if you'd like."

"Thanks. I will, but under one condition." I paused. "Tell me where I shouldn't go." He hesitated.

"You think I have secrets?" Did he think I was stupid? Of course he did. A secret room or closet that I shouldn't enter. I would hate to be killed over a mistake.

"I can hear the blood on your lips. You enjoy violence and chaos. I saw the blood on your blades as a child. Which only means there are places I should avoid, things you don't want an outsider to know."

He just stared at me, I could see Gilgamesh smirking in the corner, Kirei must not be used to being put in his place. But I just had to cover my grounds.

"So tell me where I shouldn't go; that way you don't kill me."

"There is a corridor in the left wing of the church with a shelter. As long as you avoid that, you'll be safe." He answered quickly. I almost thought he was going to say nothing.

"Good."

"You're clever." He said "That is good to be in a world like ours. Now if you excuse me, I have other matters to attend too." He walked out calmly, and Gilgamesh remained in the corner of the church, sipping a glass of wine.

"You must fear death so much that you avoid it."

"I kill don't I? I don't fear death, but if I can die in battle instead of by trespassing then that would be preferred."

"For a mongrel you speak so formally."

"My father always told me when dealing with powerful beings to be formal. But, if I felt they were not a threat than I could say whatever I want."

"So you find Kirei and I threatening?" He knew they answer to that. But, being a King, probably wanted a peasant to give him a compliment.

"I'm no King of Heroes. And I have seen Kirei's work. I will not tread where I'm not wanted."

"So you understand your place. That's good Hazel." He offered a glass of wine which I accepted.

"Call me a coward, but I can't do anything if I am dead." I tested it first before I took a sip. Checking for arsenic or other spells. There was nothing but Gilgamesh picked up on what I was doing.

"You're smart." He laughed. "To think I king would give you tainted wine. I can respect your caution." He took a final sip and put down his glass.

"Pride kills most, because they do not understand when to surrender."

"I wouldn't say that exactly." I paused to take a sip. "I know the stories, the epic, but I have yet to see the reality."

"So you do wish to challenge?" I could see a golden gate begin to open. We were not going to fight, which meant I had to talk him down.

"I only wish to see you in action. If I stay more of those mages will come. You'll have plenty of mongrels to kill."

"Fine." His gate closed. "But they should come soon."

"They will." I got up. I was just going to sleep in a pew. "May I just make one suggestion?"

"And what would that be?" I laughed.

"You should change your look. Snake skin pants will get you mugged." He glared at me.

"And you think I couldn't kill a thief?"

"No, but if you want to be able to wander in the city, you may want to dress so you don't draw attention."

"You'd expect me to dress as a commoner?" He didn't understand, and wasn't going to.

"Nevermind. It was just a suggestion." I turned my back. "I'll be sleeping in the pews."

"There is a bed upstairs."

"It's fine, I'm used to sleeping on the ground."

"You might as well enjoy living as a Queen, even if it is only for a night."

"Fine." I gulped the rest of the wine and went upstairs and he disappeared without a word, probably because I didn't consume my wine properly. It was strange talking to people again. Not always having to worry about the voices in my head, reminding me of the past. It was time again to rest, being certain I would have a battle to fight soon. But that could wait. Gilgamesh was right, I might as well enjoy a bed like a Queen, depending on what tomorrow would hold.


	3. Chapter 3: The Underground

Chapter 3: The Underground

The bed was too comfortable. It had been a long time since I had gotten more than five hours of sleep, however I over did it. The sun was setting and when I looked at the clock on the wall it read quarter to six. I had no idea I needed the rest but I thought this was a good thing. When I got up I saw that there was a mark on my wrist that wasn't there before. It was faint but the sun hit it enough to show a small cut. I got my shoes on and got up. I went into the main sanctuary and Kirei was waiting.

"It's about time you woke up, I was beginning to worry."

"Yeah it's late." He had to know why I had the scar. It could have been something minor, from the fight I had with the elder mage, but I doubted that. I could converse with Kirei, but trusting was out of the question. "Do you know anything about this?" I unrolled my sleeve and showed it to him.

"You cut your wrist on the bed post." He approached me, and grabbed my wrist tightly. "I sealed to wound to stop the bleeding." He let go and I fixed my sleeve. I let out a slight chuckle and he heard it.

"Hazel, I would not lie to you in a house of God." I doubted it, there had to be a reason. I would have felt my wrist get cut open. And I checked the wine that Gilgamesh gave me and didn't sense anything. Unless he was that powerful, and there was a drug I couldn't sense. But if I asked further he would have reason to kill me. I had to walk out, and end the conversation.

"My apologies Father Kotomine, but I've not exactly had good experiences with executioners." I passed him and began to walk out. "Thanks for your hospitality, I won't stay for more than a few days."

I continued out the door. I didn't know what it was but his demeanor made me uneasy. I knew my father was friends with him, but I couldn't understand how he could trust to do business with someone so deceptive.

Anyway, my priorities were different for now. Night was about to fall and that was my time to live. I had to get money; that was my goal. My skills were obviously rusty if an old mage almost killed me, so I had to stay sharp. I still had a hundred dollars, but that wouldn't get me out of the city. I remembered the place I first fought at when I was in Fuyuki five years ago. If the ring still existed, then I would have a chance to fight. Heck, being it's 1999, people think the world is going to end. They bet like crazy which only helps me out in the end.

I walked alone for a while but thought Gilgamesh might follow. That seemed to be becoming a pattern with him. It didn't bug me, but I couldn't tell his reason. Boredom, fascination, or because Kirei told him to keep an eye on me. I wasn't going to fangirl over him though my father wouldn't understand why. He was a legend, and there were so many questions I could ask. But, he would refuse to answer them, and I had other priorities that were more important, like staying alive.

"Still running?" He was right on cue.

"Just going out for the night." I turned to face him. "You're free to join me. I have to make a few bucks so I have enough to get out of here."

"And how are you going to do that?" He began to walk with me.

"There was an underground fighting ring when I was here last. I want to check out, see if it is still running."

"Do people still fight for status?" There was a cynical tone to his question.

"Yes. But not so much for me." He smirked but I ignored it. "I just want to get some more cash so I can get out after more mages arrive." I had promised that more would come so he could fight some. I wasn't going to back out of that. We walked in silence until we approached the tunnel. There was a door but that was only a decoy, the rock wall on the right side was the actual entrance. The tunnel smelled as most did, of garbage and dead rats, but I had grown used to it.

"This doesn't look pleasant."

"What did you expect?" I put my hand against the fake door, and Gilgamesh stood in the center of the tunnel. I did a tracing spell and could tell there were still people inside.

"I hear voices so it is still going on." Gilgamesh scoffed.

"I have better things to do than watch mongrels tussle with each other." Then why did he come? Like he had so many things to do.

"Like what? Drink wine with a priest? Seriously, what do you two talk about, world domination?" He smirked, I guess I was right but I didn't really care. As long as he was sticking around with me, he would get to see the street life.

"Sounds like you missed the excitement." I said.

"Don't pry into my affairs. I know why you're here."

"Why's that?" I was curious.

"You're mad that I saved you from death, so now you have to fight those beneath you to regain your status." I paused.

"I don't need anyone's approval."

"But your own?" I was frozen. I had always critiqued myself because I hated losing. That was both my biggest strength and weakness, and I didn't want it to show. The fight with the elder mage was a wakeup call, but I still survived. I had a big ego like Gilgamesh, I'd build myself up just to feel better. He must want to fight as badly as I do, but now was not the time.

"You're really trying to find my breaking point, aren't you?" I walked away from the wall and stood in the center of the tunnel and faced him.

"After last night, you admitted I would win in a fight against you." I chuckled.

"A legend going after a vagabond like me? Then you'd just be a hypocrite. Fighting someone beneath you." I wasn't afraid to spin it against him. Until I saw the full extent of his power, I wouldn't officially challenge him, I would respect the legends told to me and assume he could kill me. But I hated being told that I always fight people weaker than me, I've killed over a hundred mages and executioners combined, which was uncommon.

His eyes were just like a snake's, piercing and cold. He didn't like what I said, maybe because he had the same weakness. Either way there was tension, and I had to break it. He didn't take it as funny, and if I didn't say something the outcome could be worse.

"I'm sorry I should rephrase that." I cleared my throat. "Sorry, my king I am but a lowly peasant who does not wish to die by the hands of someone so noble and fearless. Forgive my actions for I only wish to achieve a life without interruption much like yourself." I bowed before him and laughed, but it only seemed to tick him off. Oh well, there was a reason I wasn't a comedian.

"Step aside." He passed me and banged on the door, but didn't know that wasn't the entrance.

"Answer me." He waited a moment before I saw three golden portals open, all with swords. I quickly stepped in front and made a shield using my left arm. They were deflected, but only one penetrated my shield by about two inches. He grabbed the sword and tried to plunge it into the door but I evaporated my shield and went to grab his throat with my right hand and knocked out the sword with my left. But, my arms were thrown back, there were chains around them.

"Wait." I was up against the wall, his hand was above my left shoulder. He looked into my eyes, and seemed surprised that I was able to block an attack that close. Just because he was a king didn't mean I would fight him any differently. It wasn't difficult, but if he attacked the entrance, I wouldn't be allowed inside and I wouldn't get paid.

"You dare stand in my way?" He was serious. So I'd be the same.

"I don't want to challenge you. But I have my own priorities, and if you're going to be an issue then I have no choice." I felt the chain tighten around my wrists.

"Why do you care to fight?" He said. "What is your reason?" I wasn't going to break down. I stared at him dead in the eyes.

"Because I have nothing left. But myself." I sighed and looked away. "There is no one waiting for me in Hell, so why cut my life short by fighting you now?" He lifted my chin with his right hand to look at my eyes. He smiled, then chuckled and walk backed as the chain loosened and disappeared into a golden portals.

"You're a fascinating person, Hazel." The rock door opened and the bouncer came out.

"Who the hell…" I remembered the bouncer from the first time I fought. "Oh it's the freak with the gold eyes. Come to make me broke again?"

"I didn't take that much." He hated me last time for hustling, but I couldn't help that none of the guys wanted to hit me. They were trying to be gentlemen, and I took advantage of that. "Do you have any fights available?"

"No." I didn't believe him.

"You're lying." He looked away. "Must be a big shot, huh? Come on, at least now you know that I'll win." He sighed.

"A spoiled brat from out of town. He's good. No one has taken him down." He paused. "It's an elimination tournament tonight. First round starts in ten minutes."

"Sign me up."

"You sure? Don't want him to hurt that pretty face." He grabbed my cheek and I slapped his hand.

"I've been beaten up before." I began to walk through the door, but the bouncer reminded me of something.

"Is Snake Skin with you?" Gilgamesh looked annoyed. I was right that he should change his look.

"Yes. Here, get us two beers. Keep the rest." I handed the bouncer twenty dollars for the beers and tip. Gilgamesh and I began to walk down the hall.

"Why would you order a commoner's drink for a king?"

"You already stand out enough, Snake Skin. Don't make it worse." We walked down the steps to the arena in silence.

The place was completely dark except for the arena, which was a ten by ten foot wooden platform. The arena was in the front with bar stools and tables scattered around it. We sat towards the back because most people wanted to be up front where the action was.

I took off my jacket and long sleeved shirt. I had a black tank underneath. Some guys looked but I didn't care, the more derogatory comments, the harder I'd hit them. I put my hair in a ponytail, made my gloves tighter, and I was ready. But, the scars on my arms showed from where they placed the amplifiers.

"Where are those from?" Gilgamesh asked. This wasn't the place to tell him. The bouncer came with our beers, I took a sip.

"I'll tell you after I win." I took one more sip. I wasn't going to have anymore, but just needed a little bit to get my blood pumping. I walked to the front since the rounds were about to start. Gilgamesh sat in the back to observe in silence.

The rounds started and it was fairly simple to take them all down. I wasn't afraid to go for the opening, even without magic, I still wanted to be a strong fighter. If I couldn't defend myself, then I would be screwed when I ran out of mana.

It was the final round and the pot was worth at least five hundred. That was more than enough to get me through for the next month. I was against the rich kid, his name wasn't important. He was good, but I would be able to beat him.

I walked up to the arena. He was shirtless with jeans and eyed me like a piece of meat. It was getting to the end of the night and the others who were eliminated had learned their lesson, but this one was still smiling.

"Don't judge me by my looks." I said as I took a sip of water.

"Do you want to make a personal bet?" I was curious what he had to offer, but if it was money I was limited.

"I only have eighty dollars." He smiled, but it was more uncomfortable to me.

"No. I mean something else." I looked at the corner and saw a black jacket and pants. It must have been designer made, one hundred percent leather. Something Gilgamesh would like, and people wouldn't make fun of him for. Still looked rich, but was better than snake skin pants.

"Okay. I'll take your jacket and pants if I win." He laughed. Probably thought it was stupid for what he was about to wager.

"And if I win, I want a night with you, to do whatever I want." Gross. But I knew I would win, he's just a cock who thinks he could take me down.

"Fine." We shook hands.

"Good." He pulled me closer, and put his hand on my butt. "And when I win, trust me, I'll take advantage of that promise sugar." He squeezed and smacked it then walked away. He didn't know he would get the beating of his life.

"Whoever wins this match wins the pot. After the bell rings you fight, the one still standing wins. Are you ready?" We nodded at the bouncer and the bell rang.

He went to round house kick my face and I ducked and tripped him. He got up quickly and began to throw punches. I dodged them and kept on the defensive. I had to wear him down because he was used to being able to throw a ton of punches and win.

I kicked him again and he grabbed my leg and threw me to the ground. I stayed down and he landed one in my face. He went to punch again I wrapped my legs around his left arm. I managed to pull him to the floor and stood up. He rubbed his shoulder blade as he got off the ground.

He tried to go after my balance by trying to trip me as I had done, but I was too fast. He began to start punching again and thought it was time to end it. I saw an opening and grabbed his arms and kneed him in the sternum. He spit out some blood and was on the ground. I straddled his chest and began to punch his face repeatedly until I was sure he wasn't going to get up.

The bouncer came over and called it. I had won the pot, five hundred and eighty three dollars to be exact.

"What the hell are you?" My opponent asked, lying on the floor with a bloody face.

"Someone you shouldn't call sugar." I helped him off the ground. "Now pay up." He grabbed his black pants and jacket and I walked away. Gilgamesh was still in the back, stewing over his crappy beer.

"Let's get out of here." He followed. The exit was a different door which lead out to the river. I stood over the railing and Gilgamesh stood next to me, putting the money into my pockets. Once I did that, I handed him the clothes.

"What's this?" He asked.

"A gift. Take it as you will. Thought it would help from being made fun of." He grabbed the clothes and put the jacket on. It fit flawlessly. Of course I wouldn't tell him that. He stepped into the public restroom to change. I was surprised that he wouldn't turn around and go back to the church. When he came out he was changed.

"This will do." He said. It was the closest thing to thank you that I would get, but it worked. I stayed where I was, I still had to put my long sleeved shirt on. Once I did that, then put the jacket on and caught a glance from his red eyes.

"What?" Maybe he was offended that I changed in public? Maybe he was board. Either way I had done what I needed to do. "We can go back to the church if you'd like. I have no other plans."

"No." I was surprised.

"Okay, then what would you prefer?" I figured I'd ask. Kings generally liked to be asked permission for doing things, and Gilgamesh was no different. He turned his back to me.

"Let's walk, you have yet to tell me how you got those scars." This was strange, out of character. He was walking away and I felt a pull. I was so used to the loneliness that having another person to converse with seemed to help. Even for how selfish and cocky he was, at least it was entertaining to talk to him. With slight hesitation, I followed him and we began to walk down the pathway, away from the river and into the city.


	4. Chapter 4: The Carnival

Chapter 4: The Carnival

I told him what I could about the scars. Just that my sister and I were experimented on and worked for the Mages Association. I didn't tell him why I left, I just wanted to keep it short. People get bored when you have a long backstory. I put his other pants in a stone by the old mattress where I first slept. He was slightly annoyed, but I said it was better than throwing them away.

We were still walking into the city but he was unusually quiet. Since the bar he was staying closer than normal but didn't say anything. I didn't want to ask questions until I was certain he wouldn't' get annoyed. I don't know what it was but he had no need to talk. I thought that maybe he was getting tired of walking, but then I saw a sign for a carnival. That could work. I was better than walking in silence and it was in a public space. I could see the lights in the sky so it wasn't too far away. I sparked an idea, but I wanted to ask first.

"Why do you look so board?" I said.

"There isn't much to entertain in this world." I had to convince him to go. He was an old man at his core, but this might kill some time. I would hate to go back to the church so soon, and the later we stay out the less chance I'd have of Kirei stealing my blood, or just seeing him period.

"Haven't you gone out to see the new inventions civilizations have made?" We kept in the direction toward the carnival, and was hoping if we got to the entrance he couldn't say no.

"I have little pleasure in things that are new." I turned around and began to walk backwards.

"Well not everything is new just changed. That's how progression works." I was trying to amuse him. Though I may be acting like a fool, after what happened outside the bar, I couldn't tell if he still wanted to kill me. Either way, caution was better than death.

"Then show me what you think is progression." He said it dryly, no care in his voice.

"You won't be invested." I said. "You just want something to do." I turned my back to him.

"If you haven't caught on, having someone else to converse with besides Kirei is refreshing." It was a compliment, but I still wanted to know why he was here.

"But obviously you have enough respect for him to live in his space." He stopped and I turned around.

"I appreciate his malice, same with you." I don't know what it was but I blushed a little bit. I hid it from him. It was embarrassing, but I guess I am one of the few people who would take that as a compliment.

"Okay. Here we are." We stood at the entrance. Gilgamesh looked puzzled. I had to assure him this was a good idea, better than wine dates with Kirei. "Come on, if you're going to rule the world some day you should learn how to entertain the masses." I grabbed his wrist and his hand slid into mine.

We entered the carnival. The tickets were only ten bucks. I wanted to look at some of the exhibits first before going on rides, but I enjoyed the history and different equipment that was shown. I could feel the excitement I did as a child, going out with my family to museums and places like this, it made me happy. But that didn't seem to please Gilgamesh. I was more excited than he was, which is what I was expecting to happen. My flags were still up. I was just trying to put a smile on his face, make sure he wasn't going to stab me in the back.

We had walked up and down the section with games and still no word. It had been an hour since we entered the carnival, but he was so uninterested. I kept my hands in my pockets along with my distance.

"This place is disgusting." He final spoke. But what did he expect from humanity?

"Well this is how commoner's escape reality. Bread and Circuses, you know?" I nervously laughed and realized that he wouldn't get the reference. My father would scold me for making such a mistake. I put my face in my left hand that I pulled out from my pocket. "Wait, you wouldn't know, you were dead." He took a few steps forward.

"Why did you bring me here? Be honest." He gave me an opportunity to speak my mind.

"Well I'm nervous." Gilgamesh sighed.

"You think I'm going to kill you?" He knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Yes." I stopped walking and he was two paces ahead. "You've killed thousands probably millions of people. I would just be another casualty of no importance." He turned around.

"Which is exactly why I wouldn't kill you. I have nothing to gain from it." There was a pause. Obviously he saw me as a nuisance and there was no point in being here if anything I said would annoy him.

"This was a bad idea. We should go." I began to walk the other direction by myself. There was no point in trying to win him over.

"What's that?" He walked up behind me. Maybe he saw I was upset?

"A ferris wheel." He looked interested. But this was the only thing he had spoken of so we had to go on. "Come on lets ride it."

"All right." He said and followed.

We got on the ride. Being that it was ten at night, there were few families at the carnival so the line was short. We were one of three couples on the ride. The ferris wheel went around twice but the second time I rigged it. I wanted to look at the city, so I used my magic to stall the operating system.

"Why did we stop?" He asked.

"I wanted to see the view." It was beautiful. The moon radiated off the river, with the damaged bridge being the only disruption. That was the first thing Rikki and I saw when we came here.

"They're still repairing it, huh?" It was a simple question. In five years you would think the city would clean up its mess.

"How would you know?" I had already given him some brief exposition. But I guess I had to reiterate.

"Because that's why I came here five years ago." I stared off into the distance, at the debris still in the river that I noticed the other night. "My sister and I had to investigate reports of a large beast and a golden blast on the bridge."

Gilgamesh smirked. He had to know what happened, but I would have to trip one of his nerves for him to do so.

"I wonder, was that golden blast Ea?" He looked at me with disdain.

"I would never use Ea on such a vulgar beast!" I had him. He had been hiding some secrets that I was curious to know about.

"So you must have been there?"

"You should know I don't like people who manipulate." I was simply trying to ask questions, and he gave a hypocritical answer. He was so quiet about his past, and I wanted to know what happened.

"I just have curiosity." I paused. "So, if you were too stubborn to use your weapon, who caused the golden blast?" He didn't respond but looked away from me. That only meant one thing.

"Was it someone you loved?" He blushed slightly and I wanted to know who this mystery woman was.

"Enough." He rested his arm on the edge of the cart. This kind of gossip must be annoying to him, but I wanted to know who he had a crush on.

"Come on, I'm young, amuse me." I turned toward him with a bright smile. He couldn't deny telling me now.

"She was a warrior. I asked for her hand in marriage, but she declined." Interesting. Maybe that's why he was so bitter. It was probably a small part of why he acts so stoic, but I'm sure he never told Kirei. That priest wouldn't care for a trivial subject such as love.

"Wow. She must have been pretty stubborn to turn down the King of Heroes." He had to have done something about it. This is the same king who denied a goddess who wanted his love. So if the tables were turned, I could only imagine the anger he felt.

"Did you kill her?" I asked.

"I don't know." He clenched his right fist. I broke the spell on the Ferris wheel and it began to move again.

"At least next time she won't be able to say no." I added. "People always want desire they can't possess. Especially if you're used to getting what you want." He smiled at that comment. I believe he saw the truth in it.

"Do you have any love interests?" I was surprised, my cheeks blushed slightly and he smirked; but I was prepared to be asked this, even if it was from a king.

"No. And I don't intend too." I crossed my arms. "I like being able to leave when I please. Most people want to settle down, but being on the run, it keeps things exciting." He smiled at that and I smiled back. I think it was a small gesture to say I wasn't completely failing at showing him the new world.

Now he had started to open up. Even if it was only a little bit, it still meant he had some humanity. We got off the ferris wheel and we kept walking. I began to ask about his adventures but he said he didn't want to dwell on the past in detail. I thought it might be nice to play a game; since I was rich for the moment, putting a few dollars into a game wasn't a big deal.

We passed the balloon darts booth where a little boy was playing. The kid was missing every shot. He was maybe 10 years old, though he kept trying he wasn't hitting any of the balloons, but was so determined to win a big prize. His mom was watching but seemed uninterested. I went over to the booth and Gilgamesh stay back to watch.

"Hey, let me try." I paid my dues to the man in charge and threw the darts. It was easy to hit three in a row. The kid was still trying but he quit and ran to his mother. The man asked which prize I wanted and I picked out the biggest one, a golden dragon that was the boy's size. I walked over to the kid and kneeled down.

"Here." I said, he looked surprised. "I don't need it." He smiled, which I took as a thank you before he grabbed the dragon and walked away with his mother. It was something small, but I could see my sister in his eyes. I would hate to see him hurt, and I just wanted him to show someone cared. But, I had no family now. Those days at the museums and carnivals were just a pleasant memory to pass the time. I walked back to Gilgamesh who was waiting patiently.

"That was kind of you." He said, as we made our way to the carnival exit.

"Actually it's worse." He looked confused. "Now the kid is going to grow up thinking he doesn't have to work for anything." It was true, but at least he smiled, just like Rikki used to. While lost in thought, out of nowhere I heard a robust laugh. Gilgamesh had chuckled before, but this was different.

"Clever, and corrupt. I admire your conduct."

"Action and reaction." We were outside now and began to walk into the parking ramp. I was curious if I had done well being a sort of escort. "Did you enjoy the carnival, King of Heroes?"

"No." I expected that. "But I appreciated the company."

I smiled, it was nice to feel wanted. Like someone noticed you as a person and not threat. HE didn't care that I was on the most wanted list. Most likely he just didn't care, but I felt I finally had someone I could call on as an ally.

We were still walking side by side. There was silence in the parking lot as we went up the ramps. Then suddenly Gilgamesh grabbed my waist and pulled me close.

"There is someone watching us." I didn't sense anybody. He must be using some unfamiliar magic.

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"Since we left the bar." We stuck together, now on the 4th floor of the ramp where only two cars were parked. That must have been why he was quiet. No matter what, I was ready. I would kill whoever it was, mage or executioner, I promised him a fight, and it was about to happen.

"Look, its daddy's little explorer." It couldn't be. The elder mage wasn't lying. I stood paralyzed.

"Rikki." I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5: Her

Chapter 5: Her

Gilgamesh turned around before I did. I couldn't look first, but I had no doubt it was Rikki. Her voice was impish, quiet but precise. I had thought all this time that she was dead. But I didn't want to look at her, see her face now that she had grown.

"Aren't you excited to see me big sister? It's been so long." All this time and I didn't search for her. I never found her after the fire, and didn't want to believe this was her. Face the reality that the Mages Association would use her against me if she was actually there. They were good at exploiting weaknesses.

"Hazel don't tell me you're afraid of these mongrels?" I had to put on my arrogant face. I was still a rogue mage to them. And Gilgamesh would not expect me to break now. I had to play the part until I knew who she was fighting for. If Rikki was still herself, she wouldn't want to take me on.

"You're boyfriend doesn't know you too well." She said it. That was my cue. I laughed and turned around.

"You have no idea who you just insulted." I looked, she hadn't changed. She still wore the short, flowing black dress with a turtle neck collar. The black cardigan sleeves covered her arms all the way to her knuckles. Her hair was black at the roots and tips, but the rest was dyed fuchsia to match her eyes. She had three other mages with her, all experienced. I would not worry about them, I could take them down easily. Besides, Gilgamesh needed something to do if I fought Rikki.

"I'm curious to see why someone like him would be with you?" Rikki asked.

"We're not together. But I forgot, they locked you up like a monster, so you don't read social cues well." She scowled and the remark. It was better to ask now what her plans were.

"So what, you've come to kill me like the other group?" I asked it politely, but she only chuckled.

"No actually. We thought you would have left by now, but we got a tip." A tip? Did that elder mage send out a signal before I left the scene of the crime? I was very careful to cover my tracks.

"Well, aren't you lucky?" That was all I could say. I didn't have time to question who lead them to me. They were here now, it was too late, and I needed to fight like always.

"I'll give you a choice Hazel. Either come with us and we bring you back, or we kill you here." I knew that would be the options. My heart wanted to go with her, she was my only family left. Even if it meant facing the consequences, at least we'd be together. Though I'd leave Gilgamesh behind, I could prevent him from getting involved. He didn't need to waste his time in my affairs.

"Take guess which one I'll chose." I said. Even if they were going to take me away, I had a feeling I would not be fighting with my sister again. I'd be in for at least a year of torture to reinstate me, then I would be doing the same thing, killing innocents and beasts until they found their new weapon.

"Hazel, you've done nothing productive in five years but kill your own. If you come back, we can be a family again." That wasn't true. I made it clear from the beginning of my escape that I just wanted to be left alone. But no one listened, so to stay alive I had to kill them.

"Our kind isn't exactly innocent, Rikki. I will not go back having to follow the orders of someone who has no care for civilians, and valued us as weapons." The other mages smirked at what I said. They wanted to go into battle. But I still had questions that needed to be answered.

"You seem to forget our parents abandoned us." She had been lied to. Those words never came from my lips.

"Who told you that, Augustus? That man killed our parents to get what he wanted. Test rats. That's all we are to him."

"No." She paused. "He freed us." She had it all wrong. I clenched my fists. They had sucked her into their world, she wouldn't believe a word I'd say.

"Rikki, you don't remember?" It was my final plea. But she had been told this lie for too long. It was ingrained in her memory.

"No, your life as a rouge mage must come to an end. But if you still have some humanity left then come with us." Part of me wanted to do it. But the look in her eyes was fake. She was not like this before, willing to obey every command. She wasn't hesitating anymore, and I doubted it was from growing up.

I didn't want to use Gilgamesh's name, but I stepped in front of him. He could tell that a fight was about to begin.

"I'll take Rikki, you kill the rest." Gilgamesh smiled.

"Shame. She looks to be exciting." He stepped in front of me and I stared into Rikki's fuchsia eyes.

"I will not go back. Unless you drag my dead body all the way there." I started to charge my amplifiers. My right and left arms began to glow yellow and soon I had two lightning bolts at my control. They were like scythes that covered both my arms. Rikki charged hers as well. Being that the amplifiers were in her back she would use them to fly. But I had to be careful, though I hit harder, she was faster.

"Fine then. We'll fight." Rikki said. I couldn't try away from this.

She flew into my chest and I was flung back. Gilgamesh stood, confident that the others wouldn't be an issue. Though I wanted to see how he fought, I figured I needed to focus on beating my sister. Out of the four, she would be the most difficult. We were sparing each other. She liked to us the tops of her wings like knifes to slash. I kept blocking her, and from the corner of my eye I saw the golden portals open. But the parking lot would be too public. We had to transition the fight somewhere else. I had to do something risky.

I grabbed Rikki by her cardigan and threw ourselves off the parking ramp.

She opened up her wings and I made a dome below my feet to break my fall to the pavement. The shield cracked but my legs were fine besides being a little numb. I began to skate backwards on the golden dome as Rikki shot volleys at me. She had gotten stronger, but I couldn't be proud now.

We began to head through a tunnel. No cars for the moment, but it would hopefully empty somewhere that would be easier to fight in. She kept flying quickly past, trying to slash open my shield. She knew that the thicker I made it the faster my mana would drain. Though this fight was feeling short, I think it was because of the adrenaline. We both wanted to finish this quickly, which meant we didn't want to prolong the battle with strategy.

At the end of the tunnel, I saw another ramp for parking which was underground. It would help if she couldn't fly. Her blows were becoming more frequent and I had to strengthen my shield to its limits. I had to use a lot of mana to keep my shield from cracking, and my power was running out. I had let down my shield so I could run into the parking garage. This would have to be where she would die. Unless…

"Rikki. Stop this." She charged at me. I put up my shield and she tried to break it. Once she realized she wasn't going to break through, she paused.

"No." She said. "You're a traitor." She used the talon from her wing to break through and sliced my left thigh. I kneeled until she grabbed me and pushed me into a pillar. My shield took most of the blow, but the pillar crumbled on top of me. I would have bruises in the morning for sure.

"I just wanted to explore on my own." I said as I got out from the rubble.

"Well your exploring killed too many." She punched me in the face and I grabbed her waist and through her into another pillar. I heard a snap, and it was her right arm. She could no longer move it. I could only give her one more chance, but if she wasn't going to back off, I would have to kill her.

"You should have stopped looking." I said.

"I need to kill you, Hazel." This wasn't my sister. She was confused.

"What would our parents think?" I asked. I could feel blood running out of my leg. But it was slow enough that I would live.

"They didn't want to care for us." She said. "Dad didn't care for me because I wasn't the prodigy, and mom only wanted us gone. We were only meant to breed more mages." What had Augustus done to make her believe that lie?

"Please stop." It was preposterous that she would think that was true.

"No." That was her final chance, and she gave the wrong answer.

"If you want to kill me that badly, then I'll do the same." Rikki charged at me, I stood my ground. She ran into my lightning blade. I had a pierced her through the stomach. I could feel blood begin to drip from her mouth, and onto my hand.

"Why did you leave me?" Rikki whispered as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I thought you were dead." It was true. All this time since the fire I thought she was gone. I wanted to be alone because I thought that was all I had.

"But you could have looked. I waited, but you were never going to come back. I was already free, why couldn't you stay?" I could tell she was lost. They never told me she was alive. The Mages Association kept the secret from me but not from her.

"Rikki…"

"Don't say it if you don't mean it!" She was mad. But I couldn't control what happened. They were controlling her. Her breaths grew shallow and slow. I could only say this once before she left.

"Rikki. You never knew the world that exists. Only what they taught you. I'm sorry."

"That was him wasn't it?" I had to guess she meant Gilgamesh, but it could also be gibberish. "I saw him on the bridge that night. In golden armor." Why would she mention this now?

"I don't remember." That night was still blurry. I wanted to forget it, because that was the night that I thought I lost everything.

"I told you we should run, but you wanted to save them. I guess you're blind to danger. That never changed." I felt her let out her last breath, the blood had splattered onto my striped shirt. At that moment I felt a tear against my shoulder. I laid the corpse down gently, and shut her eyelids. She looked like she was sleeping, and my only hope was that she was happy now. She didn't deserve this life, but she embraced it because that was all she knew.

"So you are sentimental?" I had a feeling he would follow. Gilgamesh probably finished off the three mages before I reached the tunnel. He walked over to me, but he was wrong about my emotion.

"No, you mistake that." I was angered, the Mages Association had just made me commit an unspeakable crime, all to prove a point. Make me out to be a monster. But the corpse I saw was someone who was lost, and only obeyed orders to avoid punishment. "She wasn't my sister anymore. Just a pawn."

"For a pawn, she tore you apart." He didn't have to rub it in that I was wounded.

"I'll be fine." I looked at him. I figured if I had to take her and the three mages at once, there was a chance I would have been killed. "Thanks for the assistance."

"They were quite simple to eliminate." He laughed and I read the time in the parking lot. It was just after midnight. But a thought occurred to me, that I had someone to fight with, even if it was temporary. Maybe this duo thing could work.

"Hey, I may not be Enkidu, but we make a good pair." Out of nowhere, his hand slapped me across the face. It was a hard one, but being he wasn't one for hands on combat, it meant he was more enraged than normal.

"Don't ever compare yourself to her!" There was silence. I rubbed my face before I spoke.

"Her?" I asked, and he let out a slight gasp. I didn't care at this point, if he was going to hit me then I was out. There was no point for me to stay and be abused. "Look, I'll go."

"You don't have to…"

"Do you see what I just did?!" I pointed to Rikki's corpse. "No, of course not. I forgot a king only cares for himself and his possessions. And if all I am to you is just a memory of her, then I don't need to keep trying to entertain you."

I charged out of the parking garage. I had some bruises and cuts on my arms, plus a red spot from the slap. The major wound was the laceration on my left leg. Not enough to kill me but it still hurt to walk. I collected power from the street lamps as I walked but it wasn't enough. I began to cough blood. Rikki had caused some kind of internal bleeding. Probably when she threw me into the pillar. I ran into the city to the nearest power plant.

After a few minutes of searching I found one with a low security entrance. I could feel the blood loss, and crimson liquid oozed from my mouth. I had to do this quick or I would die. I found a transformer and attempted something I hadn't done before. I was going to electrocute myself.

I took off my gloves and grabbed the power source, then began to feel the electricity surge through my body. I focused a healing spell on my insides. I could feel it working, though the rest of my body felt like it was burning. The wound was almost sealed on the inside, but I couldn't hold on. I let go and was flung back.

Amazingly, I was still breathing. I could feel the bleeding had stopped, and the gash on my leg was no longer there, except for a slim scar. The power I felt from my second source of mana was stronger than what my body could provide. This was good to know for the future, but I was still exhausted. I could have easily killed myself.

As I found the tunnel where I was originally camped out, it appeared someone stole the mattress. I knew I would have to sleep on the ground eventually. I sat down rested my arms on my knees. I was upset and didn't need anyone to hear my whining. Being so focused on staying alive I had ignored what I had just done. And now that I was alone and not bleeding to death, it began to sink in. I had just killed my sister.


	6. Chapter 6: Raven Haired Boy

Chapter 6: Raven Haired Boy

Screams roared out of me as tears ran down. I hid my head in my knees as I pulled my hair. I couldn't fathom what I had just done. It made me sick now that I thought about it. After I couldn't tug anymore without pulling my hair out, I looked at my hands in front of me. The blood was still there. Her blood.

I remembered that night with the fire clearer now. I know why we fought. She had seen people fighting on the bridge. She wanted to investigate but I said we should save those living in the area. I trusted my instinct like an animal. I stayed away from the cause though Rikki wanted to find the source, so we could make a full report. The man in gold she mentioned, had to be Gilgamesh.

This is what they wanted wasn't it? The Mages Association wanted to make me out to be a monster, and now they had every reason to. There was a difference with killing your kind, and killing your family. Damn, I played into their hand. I didn't even think twice about piercing her through the stomach. I just did it, without hesitation.

Gilgamesh probably saw a coward in me. If he wasn't there I wouldn't have fought, I would have gone with her. Or am I just saying that now to put blame on him? It wasn't his hands that killed her, it was me, but I wanted to fight her. I felt like I had to, which is why I told him to take the others. Probably because I thought I could change her. But you can't change someone who likes who they are.

That's my problem. I never asked if I liked who I've become. There are positives, I'm strong, adaptable, and can stand by myself which was something Rikki was not able to do. But my past always seems to pull me back. Maybe deep down, I wanted to kill her. No. I can't think that way. That would make me a monster. But that's what I was now to them. Damn, I needed a distraction.

"Are you okay?" Said a male voice. It wasn't Gilgamesh, his tone was colder and he wouldn't be so kind as to ask that question. I was so focused on my grieving that I didn't notice a man walking past me. He was about my age with long black raven hair that was in a ponytail. He was dressed nice, in black slacks and a green buttoned shirt and a black rain coat. He had a satchel with him that appeared to be full, but if there was a weapon inside I didn't care. I deserved to die at this point.

"What do you think?" I was harsh. It was obvious that I wasn't in the best mood.

"I don't know. But I'd hate to leave somebody crying and not know why." He pulled out a handkerchief from his coat, and kneeled in front of me. "Here. What is your name?"

I wiped my face and noticed the initials engraved 'W. V.' I looked at him and he was smiling but was shocked when he saw my eyes.

"Hazel Matterhorn." I said, and he jumped back a bit. It was possible he knew who I was. But he sat down on the ground with me. "And what's yours?" I asked.

"Waver Velvet." It was odd. I was suspicious, he could be someone from the Mages Association.

"That's a strange name for around here." I said. He wasn't trying to run.

"Yeah. But it's the one I got." He let out a nervous chuckle. There was silence. Only the wind could be heard blowing.

"Are you a magic user?" I gasped a bit. The only way he would know is if he was a mage or executioner.

"How can you tell?" I asked, with a hint of caution.

"Well, I read the papers. And the wanted signs" Great. So he did know who I was. I began to charge my right arm. He noticed.

"Look. I don't want any trouble. I just wanted to see what was going on." I retracted my gold blade. I was scared. I always was scared that I'd be found. That's why I ran.

"I try my best to lay low. But they always follow." I paused and shuffled the handkerchief in my fingers. "So you must be a mage too?"

"You'd be right." He noticed the blood on my shirt, and got up.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." I had to reassure him. In case he was someone else after me, I would have to gain some trust before attacking.

"Sorry I didn't mean to give that impression. If you want you can stay at my place tonight. I can at least wash the blood out of your shirt." What? Why would someone do that? If there is blood on my shirt that should mean stay away, but he didn't seem to get it. That, and I was guarded for my own safety.

"If this is some trick to get me in your bed, then no." He sighed and backed away.

"I'm not like that." He gripped the strap of his satchel. He took a deep breathe before he continued.

"Okay I get it, some guy comes out of nowhere who you never met asks you to stay at their place." He paused and thought about what he said. "That sounds creepier when I say it out loud." I laughed a bit. He was funny in an awkward way. He let out another sigh. "The point is I wouldn't think of harming someone unless I had too. But you shouldn't be out here by yourself. I'm sure whoever beat you up has some friends who want to hunt you down?" I paused for a moment and looked in his eyes. They were big, but welcoming.

"You're right. I guess I can stop by." He offered his hand to pull me up. His eyes looked innocent. If he had seen anything in his life, he hid it under a smile. I took his hand but let go once I was standing, and crossed my arms. We began to walk.

"Oh, I should tell my Grandma." Waver got out his phone and called. He hung up when the phone went to voicemail. I waited to talk, but this was plain weird.

"You live with your Grandma?" I asked smirking.

"Well, I'm just visiting." Okay, then where was he actually from? Was his Grandma's house just a code name for a trap? I doubted it, but I still walked with my arms crossed.

"If you told me you were staying with her I wouldn't have questioned your intentions." That was true.

"But then you wouldn't have got up the curb." He was right about that. But was I that desperate to walk off with a stranger I just met? Well, Gilgamesh fell in that category. He just made me feel like I was in control because he was bored. Waver at least seemed kinder. Assertive in a social way rather than with belligerence. I figured small talk wouldn't hurt.

"So, where do you live?" I asked as I took off my long sleeved shirt. I didn't want to be wearing my sister's blood any longer. The blood on my pants wasn't too noticeable because they were black. There was just a rip about half way through the thigh.

"In Europe, and that's all I will say." Great, a secret hideout he wouldn't talk about. That meant I was probably in for another fight. I put my bolero jacket back on before I folded the shirt over my arm. We walked up to the house and he knocked on the door. I stood behind him and made a small switch blade with my amplifier, just in case. The door opened.

"Waver, dear." It was an elderly woman. I put away my weapon.

"Hey, Grandma." He said.

"You're home late, I was worried." Her eyes made contact with mine. "And who is this young lady?" I didn't know what to say. It had been a while since someone addressed me like that.

"Her name is Hazel. She's a friend. I was wondering if she could spend the night?" There was no pause before his Grandma smiled and spoke.

"Oh of course dear. I'll make some tea." She went inside and I followed Waver. I took off my shoes and was impressed by the small home. It was similar to the one I grew up in. He grabbed the shirt from my hands.

"I'll take this downstairs to soak." He said and took off his satchel, dropping it near the kitchen table before he went downstairs

"Okay." He went away which left just me and his Grandma. I sat at the table that had three chairs. I thought it was safe to assume that was okay to do. I was quiet for a bit as she began to brew the hot water.

"So Hazel, are you one of Waver's friends from school?" I had to make up a story. I was already going Hell for what I did, lying to the elderly would only make for an extended stay.

"Ah, yeah. We ran into each other at the carnival, but I got ketchup all over my shirt." I paused. She just wanted to make small talk. "I know it's late but I didn't have a place to stay." She smiled.

"Not a problem dear. Waver rarely brings home people he's met. He talks about them, but I am glad he finally introduced me to someone."

"Yeah. Well, everyone is busy." I was growing impatient. It was strange to talk normally with people. And it shouldn't take that long for waver to soak the shirt.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you single?" My eyes became wide, at that point Waver came up the stairs.

"Grandma, don't scare her!" He screamed, like an embarrassed child. He sat in the chair across from me. I hid my face in my hands. This was awkward for me.

"Is the tea ready?" I asked. If I had something to sip on I could at least avoid this conversation.

"Yes." His Grandma grabbed two cups for us and I took a big sip. It was good, not too hot.

"Thank you." I said. She was still standing, but looked tired.

"Well, my dears I think I will head to bed. Waver, can you lock the door?"

"Yes, Grandma." She began to walk up the stairs but turned around.

"It was nice to meet you Hazel. I'll make breakfast in the morning." I didn't think I would stay that long. I had to get out by then, to avoid being attacked. To keep them from being hurt. "Waver, you should make your bed for her." I didn't want to be a bother.

"I'll sleep on the couch. I don't mind." She let out a soft sigh. One that meant 'I don't get you kids, but do what you will.' I just didn't want to cause more problems, and compared to the ground that I was used to, the couch would be much better.

"All right. Good night." She went upstairs.

"Good night Grandma." Waver shouted. He waited for her door to close before speaking to me. "Sorry, she asks a lot of questions."

"It's okay." I didn't have a problem with her, but I needed to ask him some questions. What he did for a living. "So, you travel?"

"Yeah, I collect and repair artifacts, then sell them to museums." That was easier than I thought it would be. I was interested if his skills were anything like my father's.

"Do you want to see?" It was a perfect opportunity. Of course I wanted to see what he did, I was curious. Mages rarely reviled the spells they knew.

"I have nothing better to do." We went upstairs and into his room, and he grabbed his satchel. Surprisingly he left the door open a crack. Unlocked. His Grandma was sound asleep, you could hear the snoring from his room. Waver wasn't concerned, but also made sure I could leave if I wanted. There was a giant map of the world on one of his walls. He had pins that pointed out all of the places he had been, or possibly places he wanted to go; but there was one particular path that stood out.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Are you tracking the King of Conquers?" He looked shocked.

"How…how did you know?" It wasn't hard to figure out, but I think he was used to dealing with people who didn't know about ancient history.

"This is the path he took. Anyone who read about him would know that." He scoffed at me. I smiled. He asked the next question.

"You must like history then?" He took the artifact out from his satchel. It was a vase. I continued the conversation. I could trust a fellow archivist with my father's past.

"My father did what you do now. But he would find artifacts and deliver them to the Church and the Mages Association."

"He didn't fix them?" Waver began to cast a spell. The vase became incased in a green glow which slowly began to fill the cracks. There was some ash on the bottom, but he must have cleared most of it off.

"No. He looked for magical items, so the condition didn't matter most of the time, so long as it worked for the original purpose." Waver smirked. Not maliciously, just to be a smart ass.

"I try to make them like they did in their time, they're more valuable that way." Well of course, but if it wasn't a true artifact then it was worthless no matter what. The glow stopped. He asked me to look it over. It was good for the most part, but the top of the vase still had a chip.

"So you augment reality." I paused. "I can still see a chip. But a non-mage wouldn't notice it."

"Okay I'll work on that." He began to focus his spell on the area with the chip. I couldn't tell if he wanted to ask a question. So I stood over his shoulder until he said something.

"But can you guess the year of this Greek vase? I am terrible with dates." I stopped him there, as I looked at the base of the artifact.

"It's Roman." He didn't want to be wrong but I knew this for a fact. Waver glared at me. "There is an engraving on the bottom."

"I guess you're right. But I bought it from an antique shop in Athens." He seemed disappointed, but I could answer his first question easily. "What was it like when you first saw it?"

"Charred on the inside. There was ash outside the base when the guy found it." I knew exactly what time it was from. This was something my father Charles would test me on.

"So I would say it was during the Great Fire, which was 64 AD." I was pretty sure it had to be then. It would make sense from the evidence. His eyes grew big, I couldn't tell if he was scared or surprised. It wasn't that hard to determine the dates.

"You can do that without checking?" I nodded to his question and put my arms over my head.

"Most of the time." I replied.

"That's amazing." He had no idea that an archivist was not who I was now. This was just a part of my past I thought I forgot.

"Not really." I wanted to be modest.

"Could you help me preserve this?" I was stunned. He wanted my help? I guess I already assisted with dating the artifact. But he was insecure with his magic. It was strange, to feel like someone cared.

"I can try." I said, and we began to work on making the vase more presentable.

For about another hour we talked and worked on the artifact. I was beginning to feel like a kid again. Looking at the art on the vase was exquisite. I didn't want to show how I used my magic, so I mostly told him where he could touch up some small details. But I had had a long night, and it was time to sleep before I left town in before sunrise.

"I should rest." I said as a yawn come out.

"You can have my bed." Waver didn't get it. I wanted to sleep on the couch for two reasons. One was because I could leave easily before sunrise, and second so I wouldn't be a bother.

"That's okay, I'll stay on the couch." I left the room and shut the door without saying goodnight. I walked down the steps and jumped over the top of the couch and lied down to look at the ceiling.

Though this was a nice distraction, I didn't want to make a connection with these people. They were too…nice. It seemed like anyone I made contact with would only end up dead, and I would hate it to be from my hands. Waver and his Grandma didn't deserve my company, which is why I didn't want to stay too long. They would only become targets, but if I left before breakfast there'd be little to no evidence. The Mages Association wouldn't connect me to them. They would be safe.

Maybe I was so used to being treated like crap that I didn't know how to accept gratitude. I couldn't get used to this normalcy. I was Most Wanted by the Mages Association, now a savage for killing my own family. Rikki, I wish I could have been more gracious, but my damn instinct kicks in, and I protect myself before thinking of others. But I am alone now, nothing changed there. And the least I can do now is go after the mages who made her that way.


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan

Chapter 7: The Plan

I woke up, only hoping that they wouldn't catch me sneaking out. My mind kept thinking about what I had done, like the replay button was stuck in my brain. I just kept seeing the blade going into her. The sensation of the blood running down my arm wasn't going away, no matter how much their kindness helped me forget. But I couldn't lock this memory away, I was the cause of my sister's death, that wouldn't fade. And being here, in a house where people were happy, felt wrong. I had to leave.

In the middle of the night when I woke up, I noticed that someone had put blanket over me. Probably Waver. He also placed my striped shirt, folded on the table. The blood was gone, and the shirt almost looked better than before. That happens when you're on the run, you forget what normal people do because you're focused on surviving. Washing clothes was a luxury I couldn't always afford.

The shirt fit and I had to get out. I didn't want them to see me, though breakfast sounded perfect. I folded the blanket and threw it over the top of the couch. I closed the door silently, then walked down the path into the yard. The sun had just begun to rise, it was a long night, but I had long nights ahead of me. Especially if I was going after the Mages Association, I had to restore my strength.

"Leaving before breakfast?" The voice came from above. When I turned around, Waver was sitting on the roof.

"I've got places to be." It was odd that he was up, and I wanted to know what he was planning. Obviously trying to get me to stay. "What are you doing up there?"

"I like to watch the sunrise. My grandpa and I used to do it together." It was clear he had passed, I assumed with how excited his grandmother was to have a guest. But Waver did come across as an old soul, someone who was out of place in the world. He must have learned to be a gentleman from him.

"He must've been a good man." I smiled. This was strange for me. Actually having a genuine conversation. I had to end it.

"Yeah, I learned a lot from him." He said, and I turned my back.

"Well, bye." I had nothing more to say. What could I do? The easiest way to protect him and his family was to disappear.

"Wait." He slid off the roof. I couldn't believe he was so stupid. I turned around and ran towards him. He feel into my arms, and we looked at each other. He blushed slightly. I noticed, but was more surprised that he didn't use magic to break his fall.

"A little clumsy for a mage don't you think?" I asked and put him down. He wasn't heavy, just tall.

"When was the last time you ate?" He may not have the best balance, but he was observant. My stomach began to grumble. I hadn't eaten for a few days. I thought he wouldn't catch on, but I shouldn't estimate people. "She's looking forward to making a meal for three again." He was using his Grandma as a reason to stay. But food was always good for my mana.

"Fine. But I'll only stay for an hour." He smiled and walked in front of me and I followed. His Grandma had already started stirring eggs. I sat at the table. She was humming, happy. I sat and waited patiently for the food. Though I offered to help, Waver told me this was her treat. She was making a traditional English breakfast. She must have picked up on that fact, with my name being unfamiliar.

When she put the eggs in front of me they smelled delicious. Waver cooked some bacon which he almost burnt. But I didn't care, the gesture was nice. Unfortunately, I forgot my manners. I ate the food fast, shoving it in my mouth with the fork. It was better with every bite, I couldn't remember the last time I had a meal this well prepared. Then I noticed that they were staring at me. I felt a need to apologize.

"Sorry, it's been a while since I had a meal like this." I thought I had offended them, but then his Grandma smiled.

"Take what you need dear, I'd hate to leave you hungry." I nodded in appreciation and looked at the plate. I stayed for another hour, more than I had planned but I was enjoying myself. It was nice to feel like people were looking out for me. When I finally decided to leave, Waver escorted me out. His Grandma gave me a hug and I thanked her for the meal. Waver stopped in the middle of the walk way.

"Thank you. It was nice." That was all I could say for now. Having a conversation with someone who was normal and kind was uncomfortable. But it was nice to have a reminder of who I was before I was taken. He smiled with sincerity.

"Have a safe trip. Oh." He reached into his pocket and presented me with a postcard. "In case you get bored, I'd appreciate your help." The post card was from Cornwall, and had directions on the back written in pen.

"I thought you didn't want me to know?" He blushed again and I smiled. I knew he wouldn't turn me in, but I wanted to know his reason.

"Well, your knowledge is appreciated, and it's always good to have a second opinion." Waver rubbed his head, he was nervous. Maybe he hadn't talked to women before, or he genuinely appreciated what I knew about history. Either way, it was an option I wouldn't be able to take advantage of.

"I'll think about it." I folded the postcard in half and put it in my back pocket. It was a nice gesture, but he should have known I wasn't coming back. "Take care, Waver."

"Safe travels." I didn't look back. I couldn't. It would just make what I was about to do more painful.

I went back to the tunnel and sat there to clear my head. My thought was that The Mages Association would suspect I'd go after them. Or, they would just put a bigger bounty on my head now that they had reason to say I should be destroyed. I'm sure Augustus was smirking, thinking that I had lost it and finally I'd be dead, and no longer be a regret to him. Some rogue experiment that could once and for all be terminated. But I had to get to them first before they found me.

Killing them all was a great thought, but would be impossible. However, the Association may think I would be blind and attack the headquarters first before going after the experimental compound. But the compound was the only place I needed to go. They trained Rikki and I to be hunters, they taught her to hate me when I didn't comply. Augustus and his team were the only ones responsible.

They never took my warning. All I wanted was to be left alone after I escaped, but because I didn't conform, they went after me. My rage was coming back. Waver and his Grandmother had been a distraction from what was going on. And now that I hid, it was time to fight.

I had to breathe. I was working myself up. It took hours of sitting in the tunnel until I realized that the outcome would result in death no matter what. Whether it was them or me, there would be bloodshed. But, these people destroyed my family. They wouldn't stop hunting me until I took action to stop them. I only wanted to go after one section, so there was a chance I could make it out alive. That was it, my next step in this cat and mouse chase.

I had to think of a plan to infiltrate the compound. Being that the transformer supplied me with more than enough power, I would have a quick fix in case things got bad. At least I'd have options, considering the compound was lit with florescent lights. However getting in would be the hardest part. I'd need to take down the barrier and kill the guards before I saw the inside of building. Not to mention trigging the system and closing the escape routes. That only meant I'd need help from someone with long range fighting tactics. I'd have to find the King of Heroes.

This was something I had to do by myself, but as long as I could get in then I would fight on my own. Gilgamesh wouldn't even have to step inside. But I had a hard time forgiving someone for slapping me across the face. If Enkidu was so important to him, why wouldn't he talk about her? Unless, he was stoic and brushed aside important details. He probably wanted to keep her memory sacred. Either way, I needed to ask for his help.

I began to walk to the church. The wind was strong, but was blowing in the direction I was walking. Though Kirei creeped me out, he was the best source I had to find the King of Heroes. I opened the doors to the church. Kirei was standing at the front, facing the cross. I was going to be blunt. If Gilgamesh wasn't here, I had no point to stay.

"I thought you left." He said and turned to face me. I walked to the center of the aisle, it was the furthest I would go.

"Where's Gilgamesh?" I had to be direct. I hated being alone in the church with Kirei. If I made it quick, then there wouldn't be an issue.

"Not here." He wasn't going to talk, but maybe he could give me a hint.

"Any idea where he might be?" I didn't want to give him the opportunity to anger me. Plus, I knew he could be dangerous.

"I don't dictate his movements." That was it. I turned around and began to head out.

"Thanks for the help." I said and waved good bye. But his footsteps followed as I walked to the door. He had something to say.

"Hazel, it's suicide." I stopped in front of the door and heard him stop behind me. I was so close to the exit.

"Then you know what I'm about to do." I could sense an eerie air. I had to stay focused, I placed my hand on the door handle, prepared to open it.

"I thought the Mages Association would take care of you. Especially your sister." I stopped and moved my hand away from the door. I wanted to turn around, but I heard he soft chuckle. He was expecting me to fight so he could take me out himself.

"So you sent them here?" I clenched my fists and put up my shield. I knew about his blades, and from the stories I heard about him, he wouldn't hesitate to stab me in the back.

"They only needed to trace your blood." I knew it. He drugged me on purpose. Dammit, I didn't have time to slice his throat. Kirei wanted to fight, but I had my own priorities. I couldn't look at his face, it would only trigger my instinct. I had to get out.

"You're not my target. Once I kill all the mages on this planet, then I'll come for you." I left the church and didn't put down my shield until I was a good distance away. I had to end on something general. I needed to throw him off. Make him think that I was that ignorant to go after the entire Association. Though I wanted to, I knew my only enemy was a tangent of the Mages Association. And they would be my focus, he wasn't going to distract me now, and wasn't going to ruin my plan before I began my attack.

I had to think of where Gilgamesh might be. The carnival was already packed up, and he would not have gone back to the bar. I went to the train station to purchase tickets. Even if I bought two, it was likely that I wouldn't need money after this.

It was starting to set in, the logic of it all. This was a death wish. Killing the people who killed my family. But these were all experienced mages, at least two hundred. I had to remember I was strong like them. I killed their kind before, and now I had to eliminate what made my past miserable, so I could make my future better. And if I died from it, then at least I could have some peace that I didn't retreat from battle.

I had enough money for two to take a train to Turkey. I looked for anyway to conserve money but finally found a train that would leave from China and travel to Europe. It left tonight was the only problem. So I had to find him quickly. Then I remembered the talk we had about the bridge. It was a lucky guess but I had to check.

I ran down the path that followed the river and saw him. He was looking out over the railing of the bridge. I ran up to meet him but began to walk as I got closer. I kept a few feet distance between us, assuming he was still upset about something. I turned myself in the opposite direction and leaned on the railing, crossing my arms and legs while standing. There was a burst of wind as I remained paused. I wanted him to speak first, but it appeared I had to.

"Hey, I'm leaving. Going after The Mages Association for what they did to my sister. If you want to come with, fine. But I have to do this, whether or not I die from it." I kept it short like a voicemail. He didn't need a sob story. His body didn't move, and his face was expressionless. I figured that meant he wasn't interested. I turned and began to walk away.

"So you're giving the orders now?" He smirked, as did I. It was better to hear him talk. I turned around.

"You have a choice. Just thought you might be bored." I was only inviting him because he may want to blow things up. Also, if he could take down the perimeter, then I could handle the people on the inside easily.

"Not unless you think you will win." I was curious what he meant, but he didn't face me. "That fight with your sister could have been over sooner, but you hesitated." I sighed.

"You're giving advice?" I was confused. He stepped away from the railing and finally faced me, staring with his red eyes.

"Don't think you are going to lose. You are always stronger than your opponent." He got closer and raised my chin. "That's what I saw in that first fight which drew me to you. You didn't hold back." He released his hand and I smiled and I tucked my hair behind my left ear. This was exciting to have a partner in crime, even if it was only for one more time. But now I had to realize I was a fighter. Nothing would change that.

"So be overly confident. Sounds easy enough." He smiled at me then walked ahead. My mind was at ease.

"Then let's not waste time." He said, and I began to follow him. We walked across the bridge. I had planned to take a boat, then the train before walking the rest of the way. But he didn't seem to mind how we got there, just as long as there was payoff in the end.


	8. Chapter 8: Freedom

Chapter 8: Freedom

We reached the train just in time, and I fell asleep once the ride began. My mana wasn't going to restore itself and we were going to be in the same place for a few hours. I took the window seat, and he sat near the aisle. I told him that way he'd be closer to the wine. Gilgamesh didn't seem to mind me sleeping, it only meant I could annoy him less.

I dreamt of fighting. It calmed me down. Not exactly normal, but I guess the confidence boost helped. Most of the time they were flashbacks from when Rikki and I worked for the Mages Association. The people we fought, and killed. I remembered back then, feeling like I was serving a purpose. There were terrible things in the world, but at least I could move forward.

The past was in my dreams, and I began to see my father. His kind brown eyes and glasses. I was in the workshop where he kept the artifacts. Some being very valuable. It seemed so long ago that I had a home and a mentor. That I wasn't lost and could trust so easily. However, a thought occurred to me, once they announced we were exiting China. I realized I wasn't in that reality. I knew that something would kill me, being Kirei and Gilgamesh had a connection.

Though I wanted to think that Gilgamesh came just for the show, I felt that there may be something more. Kirei may have expected I'd go to the compound, and Gilgamesh was insurance that I wouldn't make it out. How could I be blind to that? I had to prepare for two battles. I couldn't trust anyone in the world, no matter how perfect it seemed in my dreams.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed that was resting on his shoulder. I moved away.

"I was wondering when you were going to move your head." He didn't open his eyes. I didn't know what he was thinking, but the smirk on his face made me guess he was planning something.

"Sorry to be a bother, I know you're used to having women at your feet." I was aggravated and looked out the window. He laughed.

"I didn't mind." My attention was focused outside.

"Good." I said and crossed my arms.

"You're rather direct." Was he unable to see what I was trying to do? I had to funnel my rage toward this event, I had to block out what was unnecessary.

"I'm focused." I tried to close my eyes again. We would be to the first stop in about an hour, I had time to sleep.

At our first stop I took care of dealing with the stewardess. We had three more transfers after this but Gilgamesh seemed curious as we walked onto the train.

"So what is the path?" He asked. "Where are the stops on your campaign?"

"We only have one place to go." He didn't know. He probably thought the train rides wouldn't take this long. We'd be too Europe soon enough, but Kirei was the only one who I mentioned where I was going, and that was a lie. My only hope was that I would still be able to surprise them. "I don't need to get involved in other situations. There is only one place that caused me grief." I was doing my best to keep my mouth shut about Kirei though I wanted to ask. I had to wait for him to say something.

"Then be free to stew on your plan." He crossed his arms. I didn't have many snarky comments to throw his way. I had to think of how I would go about killing. Talking to Gilgamesh would only take my attention away from the plan, which is probably what Kirei wanted him to do.

I decided to remain silent for the rest of the train rides unless I had to discuss transport. I had to keep my mind off of the past until I got there. Gilgamesh seemed to question the silence, at least when I looked at him a few times, but he didn't raise any concerns.

The tickets did take us to our location, after a couple of transfers at the boarders. We had to go up through Kazakhstan and Russia. It didn't make sense to me, but it was the cheap route. Otherwise I would have taken a plane if I was by myself. I hated flying, one was the price, but primarily it was not being able to jump off and land on the ground.

After that we began to walk, which is when Gilgamesh dematerialized. I hitched hiked with a few travelers heading toward the Mediterranean Sea. Though Rikki and I were taken to a facility in England originally, the actual compound was located in the south of France. Rikki and I were transported after begin knocked out from the operation with the amplifiers. My guess was they didn't want use to know the location at first. At least until we got older.

I was silent, Gilgamesh vanished but I assumed he was around. I stopped jumping in cars when I got to Romania. I mostly wanted a change of pace. The walk was relaxing and helped me play scenarios in my head. I managed after a week, to sneak onto a cruise ship that was heading to the right location from a Grecian port. I stayed in the lower levels so I wouldn't get caught. It was weird knowing that he was present but not visible. However I had an idea for him to show himself. At one point I stole a bottle of wine and glasses from outside of a honeymoon suite. I didn't feel too bad considering they could complain and get compensation.

When I opened it I noticed that is was bottled before I was born. I poured myself a glass and I saw a flash of gold next to me.

"I thought this would bring you out of hiding." I said, and poured a glass and handed it to him. He smirked.

"You stole wine for me?" He asked.

"I've never gotten drunk before. Figured this would be a good time to do it." I thought he wouldn't like the taste. He seemed to be picky, but then actually drank it. After a sip he set the glass and bottle down and took out his own from a golden portal. He poured me a glass. I was surprised.

"I'll admit it was a good effort." He said, and handed me the glass. I took a sip. Wine wasn't my favorite, but this was quite good. Probably because he only wanted to the finest things. Though this wasn't on my bucket list, but getting drunk with the King of Heroes would be enjoyable.

After four glasses of wine I had reached my limit. I looked over the railing because it was at least something to grab onto. I was still coherent, but I laughed more, and couldn't stop smiling. He faced the water too, we stood there in silence for a moment.

I thought that this may be the last time I could enjoy myself. I was always guarded with everyone I met. I actually felt relaxed for once since I had come to Fuyuki. I was looking out at the sea, the water rustling. It was relaxing.

"We'll be there soon. But I thought it would be nice to relax with some wine." I didn't look at him, though I could tell he was closer to me than before.

"Tell me, if you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" This was a question I was prepared for, even if I was inebriated.

"Now that's a question." I could feel my face was numb, but I wasn't going to get this question wrong. "Because you see everything in the world as your possession, right? This is your garden." I let go of the railing to gesture to the sea but I almost fell over. I smiled at him and he smirked in agreement.

"That's true." He moved closer to me, I kept looking at the water. "But humor me for a moment." The wind was blowing. I felt I could give him and honest answer. No one else would hear it.

"To experience true freedom. Be able to go out in the daylight and not have to hide behind books and cafes. Just to be a person, not a monster."

"So to be unbound is your wish?" He took another sip of his wine. I could feel a single tear run down my face. That is all I wanted now.

"Yes." His face was close to mine. I thought he was going to kiss my cheek, but he whispered in my ear.

"Then you should turn back." I backed away.

"Excuse me?" I asked, now facing him. My guard was up again.

"In time the world will forget you. One soul taken from the garden will not make a difference. If you are patient then you will fade out of existence." The words twisted in my head. He was saying how worthless I was, that he was in control and that this wouldn't matter. But what I felt mattered, and revenge was the only way the Mages Association would understand my pain.

"I've tried but they won't stop." I put the glass of wine down on the tray. "Don't drag me out of this fight, Gilgamesh. That is my only focus, and no matter how worthless you say I am…"

"I did not say that…" His tone had changed but I knew what he meant.

"If my death won't make a difference to you then why are you here?" We stared at each other for a moment. Maybe he would admit that Kirei wanted him to kill me. Either way, I was done with him until we reached the compound. "I won't play into your hand. We'll be there in three days."

"You are a stubborn woman." He vanished. That was the last I saw him on the cruise line. He took the last of the wine which was expected. I guess it wasn't so terrible. But I couldn't back away now. He knew now, the one thing I wanted, whether it be dead or alive.

It was late when we came upon the compound. I found the main electrical panel outside of the barrier and was able the trace the shape and security system. It was still the same shape with one main entrance and a circular structure that was underground. The outer hallway went around the perimeter and the sphere in the center.

The sphere was set up in layers, with the main sparing area at the core. I would have to fight through each layers, all seven, before I got to the center, which was likely where Augustus would hide. The others would most likely try to fight me before doing so. But If I had control of the electricity, I could open and close the gates when I wanted. I'd have power to manipulate who to fight.

"Do you have a plan?" Gilgamesh showed up. I wasn't expecting it but it was a good thing he came.

"Yes." After tapping the wire for the generator, I was able to take control of the security system. "I'll close the gates and shut down the power. Just take care of the guards."

"Hazel."

"What? Is that too much for you?" I was being sarcastic but he didn't get the joke.

"Don't get short with me. A dagger can go two ways." That was it. I knew now that he would kill me. He made it clear. But like Kirei, he was only important for a moment, then I could ignore him. Besides, he already told me that over confidence was the key. I wasn't going to lose that principle.

I tapped into the security system, and locked down the doors. The guards scrambled. There were only five. Gilgamesh opened five small portals and took them out with swords through the chest. The fact that he was so calm, and do it with little effort was crazy to me. He didn't have to work, because he had every weapon imaginable. I had to go now while there was an opening, and slid through the skylight above the main entrance.

"What would you suggest now?" He asked.

"If anyone escapes, kill them. I'm going in." I began to walk and he grabbed my left shoulder.

"Hazel. What do you hope to gain from this?" It was hard if he wanted me to turn back, or continue. His inflection was uninterested, with a small hint of sincerity. But, I may have just been imagining that.

"Closure. An end to the cycle." I smiled and turned to look at him one more time, to stare at his serpent eyes. I let out a sigh before. "Any wise words, King of Heroes?" He chuckled.

"This is a chaos you created, and if you feel you must end it, then go forth and kill. But the world will still be a terrible place if you escape." He too was overconfident, and now the time came where I had to ignore him. I turned my back.

" _Once_ I do." I had to take him up on his advice. Being over confident and not holding back. This had to be my focus for the next step of my plan, but it was also like a dream come true. "I always wanted to die in battle. And if I get revenge that is even better." I walked forward and stopped before the muddy hill. "Also, now I get to impress my favorite hero." I slid down and began to run towards the compound.

It was true. Out of all of the artifacts and stories my father told me of legendary heroes, Gilgamesh was my favorite. It was the power he possessed, that no one could defeat him. If he was to kill me when I got out, then I couldn't paint a better ending.

I kicked the skylight in and came through. It was the only opening since I locked all the escape routes. There were footprints I heard coming from my left side. I walked forward, I was in control. I began to walk along the perimeter which would eventually lead to the sphere. But when I got to the last hallway before the first layer, about fifty mages stood before me, ready to kill.

Before they could touch me, I used the electricity from the lights and created multiple blades. They came from the ceiling, like icicles, killing at least half of the crowd. The rest began to charge but I had been saving this trick for a moment like this. It was no use, I didn't even have to move, and they all began to fall until all that existed was a field of bodies to step over.

The blood began to soak into my shoes. I made sure people were dead by slitting throats just in case. The compound was a maze, but the idea was that the center was where the experiments took place. That is where the majority of members would retreat to. This was just the first wave. More would come.

I opened the first door and two other mages were there. I prepared my blades and charged towards them. They tried to strike me but I got to them first, and blew holes through their chests. More joined, and ten managed to pin me to the wall. I shocked them with my shield and just kept slicing through them like meat. I focused on the chests and nothing else. I wasn't going to look at their faces. They didn't deserve that, they saw me as expendable when I was here. That's how Augustus viewed all of us, and this is what happened when you caged a beast for too long.

Blood flew onto my face and hair. The smell was something I had to block out, but the taste was real enough. I had to keep moving, the mage I wanted hadn't shown his face yet. No matter what weapon or spell, my blades could pierce them and my shield could protect. I was moving at an unthinkable speed. I lost count of the layers because the process was on repeat. Open the door, kill, and close the door. They were all experienced mages, but they seemed unaccustomed to my fighting style. Some managed to cut my arm or leg, but my injuries went unnoticed. If they didn't kill me, then I was fine.

I came upon the final room. The door was something I couldn't forget. This was the last place Augustus could hide. It appeared I had killed those who would guard the door prior. My footprints left a streak of blood on the white tile floors. I would be Death knocking at his door.

Memories of the sparing room came back into my head. I waited a moment before opening the door. This was where I learned to fight, Augustus was planning this. I finally had a chance to confront the man that took everything from me. I was ready to rip his throat out for all the times he said that he was our father, he was going to be torn apart.

I opened the door. When I stood up I saw him with his grey hair, still carrying his pistol at his side. He was smiling.

"So Hazel." Augustus paused. "You've come home."


	9. Chapter 9: Farewell

Chapter 9: Farewell

This was it. The moment I had wanted since I got on the train. But though I wanted to charge, I had to stay back and wait. Augustus was old, but he had been trained well. His reputation included high regards from the Clock Tower, which meant he wasn't an average mage. He had a fascination for human violence. Something similar we shared was our desire to fight with our hands instead of casting spells. He only used the gun if he intended to kill, otherwise it was there for intimidation.

He stood with his grey hair flowing and glasses straight. He wore a long buttoned coat which concealed his weapon. The smile on his face was one of annoyance rather than pleasure.

"This was never my home." I said and began to walk around the perimeter. I was thinking that he may have set up a barrier or some traps. He had time to prepare, and my chances would be ruined if I wasn't cautious now.

"Come now Hazel." He had a low voice like Kirei, which is probably why I couldn't trust the two. I continued walking around the perimeter. "This display is ridiculous, dear." He wasn't my father, he didn't have the right to scold me.

"Seriously, am I your wife or something?" He stayed in the center and watched me walk. I was about half way now. "You can ask your colleagues about what I did." I chuckled. "Oh wait, I killed them." I smiled content with that joke.

"Like your sister?" My smile went away. The rage began to fuel my system. I figured he say something like that, but not this soon. Oh well. Screw waiting, I gave myself enough time to be cautious.

"That was you!" I lunged toward him and he caught my fist in his hand. His purple eyes glaring at me through the lenses. I kept trying to punch, but he held my fist steady. "You…convinced her to hate me. To kill me."

"I know." He threw me and I rolled on the ground. This is why it was hard to face him. He was skilled and calm where as I used my rage and adapted to the environment. "But I did not cause her to bleed. Don't blame others for your misfortune." I made two beams with my amplifiers and got close. He pulled out the gun and began to fire. I defected three bullets with the blades and then went to cut his neck. But, he vanished and elbowed me in the back. I hit the floor with enough force that I dented the tile. My lungs still worked, I could breathe.

"You're going to need more than a few bullets." I got up from the ground, he managed to bruise my side. But I blocked it out. I still had energy left. I had to remember, this was the man to tore my family apart, If I was going to die here, he was going to get every last punch.

"You should forfeit now." He said. It pissed me off. I could beat him I just had to find openings. Throw him off guard and strike.

"No!" I shot multiple volleys and he deflected them. But I got one to hit him in the side and I attacked. I punched him in the face three times. He wasn't going to get the best of me. Not after how he manipulated Rikki. "For years I thought she died in the fire. But you kept her alive. Made her a sheep to your cause." I put up my shield but he broke through it. His arm went around my neck as he began to choke me. I made a switchblade and went to stab his side that I hit but he caught my wrist. He was pinching a nerve right next to one of my circuits, one wrong move could cause a misfire, and then I would be dead.

"She had a valuable trait that you don't possess." Augustus smirked. "Loyalty." I broke free from his choke hold by flipping him over. He then came at me with his own volleys and we proceeded to rally for a good minute. He had tried to aim for my circuits but I blocked him best I could until I finally got a good hook across his face. I thought about what he said and it wasn't true of my sister. Her kind heart. What he had made was a shell, a puppet to hurt me.

"I make my own rules." I paused and charged my blade on my left arm. He still was on the ground, plotting his next move. "But that was not my sister I fought. Rikki would've never attacked me like that."

"Oh, you still have a dreamer's mind, Hazel." He remained where he was. I stayed back, I wanted to see his next move. "Richelle wanted nothing more than to bring justice to the Mages Association." He set off a spell and I realized he had trapped me in a circle. I should have been more careful before. Now I was on the other end of being controlled. It was uncomfortable for me but he continued to rant. "If you had come here willingly, we would have taken you back."

"Bullshit." I said. Though he could move my body, he couldn't control my language. "You would have killed me anyway, to erase your mistake. All you care about is having success." With his trap, he twisted my wrist around and threw me. I went to go after him but he pinned me to the wall where there was another trap.

"You were always the smarter of the two. Shame I'll have to put my research to rest." I felt my left arm extend and began to feel uncomfortable. He then pulled out the dagger for under his coat, the one my father possessed, and stabbed my lower left arm. "There is no room for error." He ran the dagger down my arm and stopped at my wrist.

I could feel the blood rushing down my left arm. I screamed, the pain was like before, when the amplifiers were put in. I couldn't move, but he took his time inspecting. He put the dagger back around his belt as he dug into my arm. I had to focus on healing, but his fingers circling around inside was distracting. He was looking for the amplifier. But soon his face became blank. I had never seen him look frightened.

"Where is it?" I didn't know what he meant, but he was off guard. I put my feet up and kicked him in the chest and he was flung across the room. I took a moment to look at my arm. He was right. My amplifier wasn't there. I wondered how long this had been for. But maybe that meant I wasn't limited anymore. I could use more attacks.

He got up and I began to shot volleys with my legs since my arm was immobile. It still bleed but I at least had the main arteries sealed. Augustus took the gun out and I put up my shield, and sent a surge through the entire room. He hit the wall and blood came out of his mouth. I walked towards him as he ran out of bullets and I deflected them. Once I was close enough, I kicked his face. Then I placed my right hand on the ground, blood still dripping on my left side. I had to try controlling him.

"You were wrong." I sent another surge through the floor he tried to run towards me but was stopped. This was new for me. I didn't need the electrical current. I was running on my own mana. But I couldn't rejoice in victory yet though it was close. I at least had his legs, so he was stuck. "I have loyalty to my family. If I didn't, then I would have disappeared." I was controlling his body now; he went to grab the dagger and slice his own throat and I moved his hand to stab his left wrist. I wouldn't give him the luxury of a quick death. I then got him to throw the gun aside, leaving the dagger in his arm. I didn't want him to reload. Augustus then stabbed both of his thighs. Three holes, I thought, like the ones I was left me to live with. When he fell, his smile grew big and he began to laugh.

"I'm proud of you child." He looked at me, clenching both of his thighs stop the bleeding. He was kneeling now, but I wasn't going to give him mercy. "You're more powerful than I imagined you'd become."

"Shut up." I made two blades and crossed them like a scissors so that the ends were on both sides on his chest. I looked at him "You were never my father. The only thing you gave me, was the pleasure of killing you before you passed in your sleep."

"This is enough for me." He smiled again and brushed his hand a crossed my check. "To see my greatest creation, one last time." His words garbled and I crossed my blades. His body was now cut in half and lifeless. His glasses had cracked when they hit the floor and I saw a slight smile on his face. I may have stayed alive, but inside he won. He had been responsible for me, by manipulating my sibling. But it felt good, though that is not what parents teach their children. It felt good to imprint my pain onto someone else, and have my inner thoughts exposed on a blood stained canvas. The release in the moment made the last five years seem meaningful.

But I had to think, now that I came out alive, how would I fake this? Now that I had a moment to rest I realized how weak I was. I couldn't just walk out of here, the hunt for my head would just increase threefold. The only thing I had now was time. Since I jammed to security and frequencies on the way in, there were no signals sent about distress. I at least had an hour to get out, so I searched for a body.

There was one of a woman about my build three layers from the sparing ring. That would stop Mages Association from following me. I took off my gloves and striped shirt and dressed her in them, then put the crop jacket over last. The blood from her wound began to soak through, so I cut a hole in the shirt. I dragged her lifeless body into the sparing ring and placed her at the center, then cut my hair and fused it with hers along, leaving me with a short bob cut. I was weak but needed to fuse some of my blood with hers, that way if it was tested they would still be fooled.

Last, I set the dagger in the center of the two bodies. I wanted to take it, feel like I had a part of my family back. However, doing so would be the one thing to give away that I was alive, so I left it behind. I was weak and stumbled a few times. My circuits, though undamaged, were numb. The wound on my arm was deep. Though the bleeding stopped, the pain was there. I clung to it with my right hand as I walked away.

I planned to burn the place down, so I had to open all of the doors first. But I could see my actions now that I wasn't focused on Augustus or faking my death. With no adrenaline or people to fight, the silence made everything present. The smell of blood and the heat from the compound made it thick in the air. I could see how they looked when they died. There was no honor, only fear.

As I walked through the carnage I saw all of their faces and bodies were drenched in blood. The first hallway were I had used the lights I miscalculated. There were double the amount of bodies. Some of them not that much older than me. They could've had families, they were someone's child. They were dead because of me.

There was one minute of gratification that I had done something to benefit my family. Myself. It was over and now, I was lost. All I had proven was that I could be what they warned people of. An uncontrolled beast. And now I had to figure out how to live again.

When I got to the front door I sent a shockwave through the electrical system to create an explosion. I heard it go and I closed the front door. I walked forward, just trying to get out, but I had forgotten someone. Soon I heard the chinking of armor and felt a blade on my left shoulder. I knew it and just sighed.

"You didn't think this crossed my mind?" I laughed. The blade was rested by my neck. "I had a feeling since the train." At this point from seeing what I had done, I didn't want this anymore. I wanted to be free. And I couldn't now that I had proven I was a monster. I was truly alone.

"Well, do it." I said. "I littered your garden with corpses. And I can say in the moment it felt good. The Mages Association will think I died. So why not give them the truth?" He said nothing, I didn't turn around to face him. "I'm worthless, right? I shouldn't even look at you now in the state I'm in." I sighed. "My death won't change anything. So, behead me. I've accomplished my mission, though I feel wrong about it."

I sighed again as I clenched my left arm with more force. I thought of that dagger that I left behind in the fire. It had begun to rise and escape through the door. I could sense it by smelling the smoke and seeing the reflection of the light in on the ground. That artifact was not worth anything. It would just be passed from the hands of one murderer to the next. I let go of my wound, he was still silent.

"I fell into their trap." I said. "And if I hadn't done so, I wouldn't know my limit. I'm done with fighting. If all I can do is kill people, then there is no point. Seeing the world, not taking from it. That's all I wanted." I prepared myself. He had the opportunity. I had to resist facing him, but I knew it was time.

I felt the blade move off my shoulder. I was confused. I thought that he would kill me.

"Go Hazel." He said. I was shocked.

"What…"

"Leave before I change my mind." His tone was short, but I hesitated only for a second, I wanted to turn around and look at his face. Maybe it was curiosity, to see his snake eyes one more time. See his armor. But the risk wasn't worth it, safety was my concern now as it always had been. I had been on the run before. It was familiar to me. So I stepped forward, that's what I had to do.


	10. Chapter 10: The Beast is Dead

Chapter 10: The Beast is Dead

I ran through the country side and stayed out of sight. The blood had become stuck to my skin were you could peal it off like a bad sunburn. I was afraid to bathe in case they traced the blood. By now the Mages Association would have discovered the carnage. I had to hold my left arm and focused my efforts to heal it. The wound had sealed but it still stung when I moved it. Augustus had come quite close to ruining on of my circuits, and so it was easier to leave the wound be than risk losing my magic abilities. The blood stopped running, I just didn't want to move my arm.

Once I came a river after a few days of walking, I jumped in to bathe. I was at the border in the north and I wanted to wash it away, but knew it was impossible. The smell was imprinted in my mind and anywhere I went it seemed to come back. Animal carcasses in the woods reminded me of those I slaughtered. No one would care what happened to me now.

Before I submerged myself, I remembered I had something in my back pocket. It was the postcard Waver gave me. I had forgotten he invited me to his place, one person who gave me an out before the attack.

It had a picture of Cornwall on it, and the back had directions. All it said was 'Go to Mevagissey, walk straight down the gravel path past the blue gift shop, then after an hour take a right at the old willow tree. Walk through the forest until you cross the barrier. There you will find my workshop.'

Despite the fact that he wrote it like I'd be going to the witch's cottage, he made it clear enough. As long as he wasn't going to fatten me up and bake me alive, the location sounded safe. I was weak, and fighting was the last thing I wanted to do. My hope was that when I arrived, he wouldn't be there so I could rest.

It was about a week before I reached England. I didn't want to swim over so I caught a ride on a ferry. I collected change from near dumpsters. I tried to scrape up enough euros to get me a cheap boat to the port. I ran into some travelers and asked for assistance. When they saw my arm, which still bleed slightly, they wanted to help. They actually let me on and offered to pay for my ticket. I should have gotten injured more often.

When I got to the port after a short ride. They offered to take me where I needed to go but I said that it was only a short distance away. I thanked them for letting me on and walked away still clutching my arm. They were sure to call someone about me and I had to get out of sight.

I found the blue gift shop and walked past. This was my home, England, but I hadn't been back in quite a long time. I guess it was a fear that I would be recognized and that they would suspect me to return to my home. My only hope was that Waver would be understanding, he seemed calm and excited to have me help with the artifacts. Maybe he could look beyond my past.

When I got to the willow tree I scanned the area to make sure I wasn't being followed. I had to be vigilant in case the word had spread. There was no one in the area so I ducted into the forest. It only took about three miles before I ran into the barrier. I was able to break through it easily with my shield. Once inside I saw it. It was an old bomb shelter.

First I knocked but there was no one home so I sliced the lock on the door through the crack and walked inside. It was underground and set up like a small bachelor pad. There was a television and couch with a coffee table on the left side, and a small stove and mini fridge on the right next to a small table. I walked further down the shelter and noticed a bookshelf. They were full of papers, some in boxes. I had nothing better to do, so I sat on the concrete floor and read some.

They were thesis papers and I began to read into them. The title read the 'Encyclopedia of Arcane Secrets'. Mage research which I was curious about. However, I decided not to read the author's name first. I thought I would try and decipher on my own. Most mages had a specific focus. The documents were interesting, but when looked at the author's name, I realized this was a mistake.

Kayneth El Melloi Archibald was the author. I knew of the Archibald family, they had a good report with the Clock Tower. On the bottom it read property on Lord El Melloi II. This had to be Waver. But that would mean his intentions were to trap me. I had been fooled. This well-mannered con man was in fact a member of a studious mage family. I had to leave. Even with nowhere to go, this wouldn't be good.

The door opened. I stood up and made a blade with my right arm and hid behind the bookshelf. It was Waver, or whatever his name was. I waited for a few minutes, it sounded like he started the stove. I remained still until he checked the door. It didn't occur right away which was odd. He stood in the hallway.

"Come out." He said. This was a different tone than before. It was stern, almost like Gilgamesh. I stepped out. Pointing my blade in his direction.

"We need to talk." I said. His face was stunned. I wanted to attack but this was my only option of somewhere to stay. Even if his explanation wasn't good, I would at least hear it out. He set his briefcase on the table leaving one hand up as though I had a gun.

"How are you alive?" I wasn't going to answer that yet. I wanted to know about him.

"Why did you lie to me about your identity?" I asked. "Lord El Melloi?"

"The Second." I kept my blade up, I couldn't believe this.

"Really?" I was baffled. If someone is pointing a blade at you, it's generally not wise to correct them.

"It's part of the title." He said calmly. My blade still pointed at him. He remained standing by the table.

"You are just…why would you lie to me? Just to turn me in?" I needed to know his reason. I was impatient to say the least.

"I didn't murder hundreds of mages." Of course he had to bring that up. "But the papers said you died in the fire." I was curious. In disbelief that I got away with it.

"Show me." He pulled out the paper from his inside coat pocket. He set it on the table and I walked towards him. I looked at the head line, 'The Beast is Dead'. They wrote the article to gloat, pinning Augustus as the man who was valiant. The pictures of the bodies were littered throughout the text. I sat down in the chair at the table as that water on kettle whistled. I read the article, as he poured his cup of tea. By the time he sat down, I was looking at the last picture. I saw what they claimed to be my body. They had been fooled. To the Mages Association, the dagger was the weapon and Augustus had stabbed me in a noble effort before he died. I sighed.

"The death was easy to fake." I said, staring that the images on the paper. "The Mages Association wasn't going to quit until I bit back. I spent five years on the run. And having my sister fight me, though I kept asking her to stop, she wouldn't. She died hating me, thinking I didn't care about her. And I couldn't live if I had to keep being chased."

"So you went on a rampage?" He wasn't going to get past that. I had to explain myself first before I got answers from him. This was his place after all, he had the advantage. I had to respect that, which meant I'd be honest.

"I had no choice. The only way out was to kill myself, and I wasn't going to do that. That's the coward's way. I just want to live. But I made families like my own. Broken, parentless." I paused and shifted my position. "I'll go to Hell for what I did, there's no doubt. But I just wanted the chase to stop." I looked at his face. He had his arms crossed and looked away. "Well, are you going to turn me in?" There was a silence. His eyes looked dead, I couldn't tell his expression like before.

"No." I was surprised with his answer, I just provided him with everything. "Though I don't agree with what you did, I am glad you didn't kill yourself."

"But now I put your career in jeopardy." It was idiotic for him to extend the offer if he cared about his reputation. He hopefully had an answer.

"Why do you think I asked you to meet me here? It's a World War II bunker in the middle of the woods. For a dozen miles it's only forest, with an outside able to withstand bombs. There is absolutely no way to break through though you managed."

"I'll fix it." I smiled and he sighed as he sipped his tea.

"I don't believe in judging someone by their status. When I saw you in the tunnel I knew who you were, but I was curious why someone called a traitor and a monster would be crying over the death of her sister."

"You knew that night?" I was surprised.

"I tested the blood from your shirt. But I don't think you want to be that person now. At least from what I'm seeing." He was smart. I was pleased that he would be able to listen to my side of the story.

"No. My circuits are pretty worn down from the fight. My left arm won't be able to move without pain for a while. So judging artifacts will be a nice break. Maybe I'll read some spell books, I need to work on my mage craft." He looked away. I laid my left arm on the table.

"That makes two." Waver said, twirling his fingers around his cup. I think I had given him all the information I could. Now I wanted to dig into his past.

"All right, now it's your turn. How did you get your title?" I asked politely.

"I helped preserve records for the Archibald's after Kayneth's death. Then they kept me around and I was given the name, and told me to serve them until the end of my life." He sounded trapped too, but I wanted to know more.

"So, you lecture at the Clock Tower as well?" It was a guess from the archives he possessed. He had to have some ties to the Mages Association.

"Yes. I'm new there." I thought he would understand why I asked that, but he was blank. I had to paint it clearly.

"Then why would you even invite me? If the Mages Association or the Clock Tower find out I'm still alive, everything you worked for will be gone." He seemed cautious, at least from the side I was seeing. So it was out of character for him to be unprepared for something like this.

"In all honesty if you were who the Association claimed you to be, you would have killed me when we met." That was true, but flattering me wouldn't give the answer. I wanted to know how he came to the conclusion to ask me here.

"You're still harboring a fugitive." I said.

"But I thought you would come directly here, not slaughter people…"

"Can you stop saying that!?" I slammed my hands on the table and his briefcase fell off and papers flew on the floor. My wound opened again and I grabbed my arm as it laid on the table bleeding out. I rested my head down on the table. "You know, no matter how much I bathe I can't erase the smell of blood? I didn't know I was capable of that, and it's knowing that makes me never want to fight again. I just wanted to protect myself, and now I'm a monster living by that principle. But, I was furious that they would send my sister after me. They let me think she was dead for five years. If I had known I would have gone back. But Augustus wanted her to watch me become hostile."

I felt his hands cover my wound in something soft. I raised my head and saw that he was wrapping it in bandages. I don't know what kind of professor keeps bandages in his briefcase, but I guess that was in his supplies.

"I just want some peace." I said, as tears were running down my face. "Great, now you get to see me cry twice." I wiped my tears with my right hand.

"Hazel, that's not a bad thing." He said as he finished wrapping the wound.

"It shows weakness." I said.

"No, it shows you're human. You have guilt." He paused. "If you didn't have that then yes I would be concerned and probably turn you in." I got my answer. He saw someone else not just a monster. He saw a person.

"At least you're honest. And blunt too." I looked at my left arm. He wrapped it pretty well. But I remembered the real reason I came here. "So, I'll take you up on your offer if it's still valid."

"You have the job." He said and got up to hang his coat. "I'll come by once or twice a month with artifacts and we can talk. Then split the profits."

"Sounds fair. But you have to be careful about hiding this traitor from your superiors." The Clock Tower had a watchful eye. Very few could hide secrets from them. I would hate to see him loose his job over it.

"I generally keep to myself so it won't be out of character." I smiled. He was blunt which was the type of conversation I enjoyed.

"Good. You know, you're too nice. I like this professor side of you that's more straight forward." He gave a soft chuckle.

"I'm generally like this, but you caught me off guard." He said as he straightened the papers that fell out of his briefcase.

"Right, maybe you were running from your life too." I had the sense that this was a path he ended up in because it was convenient. He was thrown into his current life. He probably wouldn't talk much about his past, but maybe I could learn what his goals were. I began to make my way to the couch. "I'm going to sleep."

"There is a bed." He said as he pulled out a pen from his coat pocket correct.

"The couch looks more comfortable." I laid down, but one more thought came to mind. "Just so you know I'm calling you Waver. I refuse to address you by that pretentious name." He seemed annoyed by that, but I wasn't going to entice his ego. That's what he called himself when we met.

"It's my title." He said.

"Then why didn't you introduce yourself that way?" I asked, being snarky.

"Because you wouldn't have trusted me otherwise." He had a good point, then grasped his tea. "I may not be the best mage but I am clever." He took a victory sip from his cup.

"Okay, tone down the ego." I said as a crossed my arms over my chest and laid down.

"Just being honest." Waver set down his tea and looked at me. "You're fine to call me that here, just not in public."

"Good, I won't be out there for a while." I waited a moment before I said it, mostly because they weren't words that normally came out of my mouth.

"Oh, Waver." I said, he looked at me, and I figured I needed to tell him before I fell asleep. "If I don't say this again, thank you." I shut my eyes.

"Get some sleep, Hazel." He said. Even if this was only temporary, I knew I could start again. It was a new beginning into something else. Waver, though stubborn, seemed to understand when others needed help, even if he hated that part about his personality. It was strange to actually not be afraid of someone because they were aware of my actions. Hopefully, in this place I could feel more like myself, who I was before the experiments. My eyes closed feeling safe, something that I had long forgotten.


End file.
